Mysteries
by Quirkista
Summary: Katara had a dream about a handsome young man. But what if it wasn't a dream and her two world's collide? This fic incorporates both Avatar universe and alternate universe. In a world where Suki is...promiscous and Sokka has gone to the dark side, will Katara learn about the true meaning of inner strength? Zuko has been kicked out..good riddance he says. Toph the amazing...
1. Interruption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I walk into the large, white room with the chandeliers glittering in the light. Everybody turns their heads in my direction.

I blush and smile, graciously waving at them. I turn around. A tall, handsome man is walking in my direction. I let my eyes drift up to his face. It is then, that I realise he is wearing a mask.

I look around. Everyone is wearing a mask, some big, some small, and some unusual. But every mask is beautiful. They are so different yet that is the trait that connects them altogether.

My hand reaches up to my face. I am wearing a mask also. Even though, I can't see it, I know instantly that it is beautiful.

The man stands in front of me. He pushes a strand of hair back from my face. He slowly lifts my head up. His lips gently brush against mine.

I wake up abruptly.

I groan and smack my arm on the snooze button of my annoying alarm clock that my brother, Sokka, got for my birthday.

It is funny and not to mention ironic, because my brother is the laziest person I know (and I know a lot of lazy people. Toph, my best friend, is extremely lazy, so this just goes to show, how lazy my brother is).

Once, my brother slept through an entire day. I attempt to throw that stupid clock in the trash at least once a day. Obviously, I haven't succeeded yet, unfortunately.

I rub my eyes. Light is streaming in the windows and not for the first time, I wish I had black-out blinds. My eyes are burning. I fall out of bed and land on the one pair of black stilettos that I own. Can I say ouch?

As I get up off the ground, sore, tired and disgruntled, I sneak a peak at the bane of my life (the alarm clock), I let a scream out.

I am going to be late and it is the first day back to school after the summer holidays.

I need to get ready for school pronto! I take two big steps across my bedroom into my bathroom. I jump into the shower, stripping my pyjamas off in the process.

Twenty minutes later, I get out of the shower. I ponder what I will wear today. I finally get dressed in my jeans and blue shirt that I have been told matches my eyes. I put on mascara and blue eye shadow and rush down the stairs.

I grab a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water. I scream up the stairs, telling Sokka to hurry up. I sigh. He is so vain. He has been standing at the mirror for at least thirty minutes.

Ever since he got a girlfriend, he has become self-centred and impossible to live with. It is aggravating. It seems like there is no trace of my joking, older brother left inside him anymore. I hear Sokka talking to himself.

"Sokka, my man you are looking good."

I sigh again. Let me explain.

Sokka was made captain of the soccer team and now all the girls love him.

Just goes to prove really, how self-absorbed and shallow, they all are. I am going into my sophomore year and Sokka is going into his senior year. Sokka's girlfriend, Suki, is the head cheerleader and she is absolutely terrifying.

She wears enough make-up to cover a nation and she is the school bitch/slut. I am surprised that she has lasted this long without cheating on Sokka.

I can't help but feel that she has already cheated on Sokka. Sokka will be devastated if he finds out that his girlfriend is a heinous bitch.

She is highly intelligent and cunning but acts stupid around guys which makes her dangerous because she acts like a Rottweiler around us girls who don' t have the delight of being her friends (notice the sarcasm?) and acts like a pussy cat around any and all guys.

She can charm her way out of any accusation that she is cheating on her current boyfriend. This occurs every few days. I don't know how she does it. All I know is that I truly despise her, ever since the dreaded incident. Suki is in the same grade as me and we used to be best friends until the incident of '06. Sokka knows that I hate her and the reason why, but he still goes out with her. I feel betrayed and hurt that he won't stop to think what this might be doing to me.

I don't mean to sound selfish. Sokka deserves to be happy, but when it is with a girl who is equal parts bitchy and slutty, it isn't going to end in a happy ending.

Sokka finally ambles down the stairs and grabs his car keys from the small table beside the door. He presses the button to open the car and opens the roof of the convertible. He hops in and I close the door of the house. I get into the car and Sokka drives off.

Sokka looks at me sideways. I can tell he wants to say something to me, but he just doesn't know how to start off. I sigh. This is becoming routine nowadays.

"Yes, Sokka, what is it that you want?"

"Katara, quite a few of the guys in school like you. So..."

I stop him, before he can continue. "Sokka, don't lecture me about boys. What do you think I am going to do? I am not Suki; I won't be throwing myself at guys."

Sokka frowns at the insult. "You are giving her a hard time. She really wants to get to know you. There is no need to be insulting."

I stare at Sokka in bewilderment and I shake my head simultaneously. "Sokka, I don't give her a hard time. Don't you remember what happened in sixth grade?"

"That was just a misunderstanding, Katara."

"Sokka, that was far from a misunderstanding!"

I sit in silence for the rest of the journey to school. I glower, but eventually I give up because my mind wanders to the dream I had, before I was woken by that hideous alarm clock. I make a mental note to throw it into the bin, the minute I get home. The boy in that dream was handsome and sexy. He had jet black shaggy hair and amber eyes. Those were only the two features that I had seen, because the mask was covering his face.

I noticed that he was tall and broad yet lean. He definitely had muscles. The image didn't leave my mind, until we reached the school. Then, I was caught completely off-guard.

Why, you ask. Well, because I saw a tall boy standing at the gates, who had shaggy black hair and amber eyes. When he turned his face, I saw he had a scar that covered one half of his face. He was definitely a bad boy. He is handsome and sexy, charismatic yet shy. He was a list of opposites and I knew that he would be interesting to get to know him.

**Please review and be honest. I would love to hear your opinions on this story. I will try to update as soon as possible but I would appreciate it, if you would review. Anybody who is reading Facepalm, I would just like to say, that it wasn't thirty five more reviews but thirty five reviews in total. I am sorry for the confusion and I should have specified.**


	2. Dreaming and Believing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

The boy slowly turns around. Let me tell you he looked gorgeous from the back, so when he turned around, I was ready for the full unveiling. As it turns out, I wasn't completely ready, because when he turned around, my breath caught in my throat and I started choking. Sokka turned to glare at me and then proceeded to get out of the car, obviously very concerned for the welfare of his little and only sister.

After, I finished coughing up a lung; I got out of the car gracefully. Well, as gracefully as you can, when practically, the whole school has seen you choking. Anyway, nobody paid me the slightest bit of attention. They were all too busy watching the new guy and trying to talk to him. The girls were trying to talk to him because he of his obviousness hotness and the boys because apparently he has a really nice car. I realised Sokka was standing next to the new guy. I looked back at his pride and joy. Shit, he forgot the keys in the ignition. I don't know if you aware, but leaving car keys in a convertible is not the smartest idea. Wow, he can be fast when he wants to, I mused. I reached into the driver's seat and retrieved the keys. I pushed through the crowd, continuously saying, and "Sorry". The whole time I was pushing through the crowd, dirty looks were being shot at me left, right and centre.

When I finally reached Sokka, he didn't even notice that I was standing right beside him. Well, that is the gratitude you get for saving someone's car from being stolen. I was about to tap Sokka on his shoulder, since he is way too 'important', to know that his little sister has been waiting for him for almost ten minutes.

But then, Sokka seemingly feeling my presence, turns around...and walks off to someone behind me.

I turn around, only for my eyes to melt and burn at the sight. Sokka is practically devouring the girl...no person; I hate the most in the world. Suki Kyoshi, the girl who has everything she wants and still wants more. You may notice that I seem bitter, but that is because you don't know what happened between us on that faithful day.

We (by that I mean Suki and myself) were innocent girls of age eleven. Suki went through puberty at the age of nine. By the time, she was eleven; she wore a size 36D bra. All the boys were drooling after her. Everywhere she went, they went. Suki and I were best friends. I say 'were'in the loosest way possible. Suki was becoming conceited. She was after receiving an invitation to sit with the popular girls at lunch time. She turned them on multiple occasions, for my sake. But on this eventful day, she agreed to sit at their table. Cue me; I walk into the cafeteria, expecting that Suki would be sitting at our usual table.

Boy was I wrong. The minute I walked in that door, everybody turned to see how I would react. Their eyes were popping out on stalks, when I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to our usual table anyway. To them, I looked nonchalant. What they don't know was that I was hurt. Suki was the only person not to turn around and look at me.

Her reaction, or rather non reaction was the thing that hurt me the most, and still hurts me to this very day. The tale doesn't end there. It gets progressively worse. But, I really don't need to be crying in front of the hottest guy I have ever seen. So I am going to stop the retelling of how I became a social outcast. Well, social outcast is a bit too dramatic, but not by much, I promise.

I turn away from the sick sight in front of my eyes, and I begin to walk away. I feel somebody staring at me. I turn back around, in the chance that I might spot the person who is burning a hole in my back. When I don't see anyone, I just shrug it off and say to myself, that it was probably Lawrence, the editor of the school newspaper. He also has his own gossip blog, where he talks about rumours at school. Most of the time, if you feel someone staring at you, it is usually hm. He has an uncanny ability to know everything about single person in the school. It is hard to keep a secret with him around.

The late bell rings. I stop walking and look around at my surroundings. I didn't even realise I was nearly breaking into a sprint. I am right next to the right wing. I gulp, the bile rising in my throat, the memories flashing before me. This is where it all happened. This is where I became known as the school slut. I am so far from being a slut, it is not even funny. However, people will hear what they want to hear.

I feel my eyes welling up. I sit down, beside the dumpsters. I can't go to class like this, especially when there is a hot, new guy here. I don't want to scare him off. Everybody is used to me walking into class late, with mascara streaks. They almost take it for granted. Nobody ever asks me, am I okay? Do I need some help? If they ever did ask me, I would probably drop dead in shock. Nobody cares about me. That is a fact. Nobody acknowledges me. They don't bully me. They just don't acknowledge me. Like I said before, nobody cares about me.

I think about the new boy again. Somehow I feel I know him. Maybe I dreamt about him in a dream, or in a dream of a dream. I stand up, and furiously rub my eyes. I am going to get to know him, if it kills me.

**Please review and be honest. I would love to hear your opinions on this story. I will try to update as soon as possible but I would appreciate it, if you would review. Should I write this in Katara and Zuko's point of views? Anybody who is reading Facepalm, I would just like to say, that it wasn't thirty five more reviews but thirty five reviews in total. I am sorry for the confusion and I should have specified.**


	3. Laughing

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my fics!**

**I accidentally deleted this chapter ages ago and I didn't have time to rewrite this chapter. I didn't have it on file, so I had to start from the start. And hopefully, it is an improvement over the previous chapter!**

As I glance around the vast room, the glittering crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the large marbles door slowly creak open and that it is the moment when I realise that no matter how beautiful all the other young ladies are the beautiful specimen standing by the open doors really outshines them in every aspect. I don't mean to be cheesy, but she even outshines the crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Her dress is made of the purest gold silk imaginable, truly complementing her in every way.

Her brown hair is the exact shade of chocolate; milk chocolate to be exact and her tan skin glows with health and youth. Her oceanic blue eyes remind me of the unpredictable sea; ever turning and powerful. I have fond memories of the sea; my mother would take Azula and I to the seaside often. And my memories of the sea were the best days of my life. Azula would act vaguely human and dad would stay behind to take care of his business. So, everyone was much more relaxed. He couldn't have been always insane, otherwise why would my mother have married him? I mean, she wasn't mentally unstable unlike her husband.

As if in a trance, I slowly walk towards the beautiful maiden and I offer her my arm. Graciously, she accepts and for a minute, I allow myself to feel proud and then I revert to my usual self. I don't want people to think that I am a narcissist after all.

With her on my arm, we walk to the centre of the enormous room. Feeling all eyes staring at our forms, the music, oh that glorious music begins to play. The notes are truly mesmerising and seem to flow directly into one another. It is strangely soothing and I find myself lulling to sleep.

BEEP!

And then quicker than the speed of light, I am awake once more with the sound of both my irritating alarm clock and Azula's cackling ringing in my ears. You think this is unnatural behaviour? Yeah, this is pretty much my standard wake up call.

Suddenly, I hear Azula's nasally voice from outside my bedroom door. That door isn't enough of a barrier to escape her barbed comments and nasty little evil laughs. If I were to move to the Outer Hebrides, that wouldn't be enough of a barrier. That tells you a lot about my oh-so delightful little sister.

"Oh, Zuzu, dad says if you don't get up now, he will personally install CCTV cameras into your bedroom to track your every move! Aren't I lucky that dad trusts me?"

That is a rhetorical question. She isn't expecting an answer. Lucky for her that she wasn't going to receive one in the first place. If I were to reply, most of my answer would revolve around some carefully chosen expletives. But what the fuck? My dad is going to install CCTV cameras in my room?! I love my room. It is decorated in shades of black and red, and most importantly it is the only room where I can escape the terrible twosome. And release a bit of tension. Yeah, that euphemism was intended. But come on, I am a perfectly normal red-blooded teenage boy! What is normal anyway? I hate that word. It insinuates that we aren't special. And I don't like that at all.

But I mean, who is going to be happy that their dad will install CCTV cameras? No one, that's who! And he is insane enough to actually go through with that crazy, half-brained scheme. And of course, he trusts her! They are as insane as the other, which is very!

"Zuzu! Quick, if you are not down in five minutes, the plan is on! Actually, stay there. I enjoy watching you suffer!"

Ah, that sadistic…. I feel my blood boiling! Funny phrase that, isn't it? I mean, your blood couldn't actually boil from anger alone. However, it does feel like that sometimes when it comes to my dad and sister.

My sister is a prodigy and my dad adores her. My mother loved me and I her. She always told me to remember who I was, because that is important. But she is dead now and she has been for a few years now. She wasn't there to save me from my wack-a-doodle dad burning my face, leaving me with this hideous scar. My friends constantly tell me that I am exaggerating. Easy for them to say. They don't have a blemish caused by a burning hot stove, stretching from my left ear to my left eye and below. As a result, my left eye squints considerably. Ah, but there is worse. I could have been left blinded in one eye. I was lucky.

And because my sister is a prodigy, every blasted thing comes easy to her, especially sports and academics. She is a straight A student, but that shouldn't matter. I am a straight A student as well, but I have to work a lot harder.

I throw a random t-shirt on me, and jeans. I take a quick glance in the mirror and wince as usual. I am sixteen. I have had this blasted scar since I was eleven, but it still doesn't seem real to me. My friends complain that girls like me. I just laugh in their faces. They don't like me, however I do like them.

I quickly sprint down the three flights of stairs towards the huge kitchen where I will probably face the Spanish Inquisition. But not for being a heretic, but because I spent a minute too long getting dressed. I have an amazing life obviously.

My sister is smugly sitting at the table, plates of Danish pastries and croissants in front of her, and a plate of bread covered in Nutella to the right. That is the only human characteristic she seems to exhibit. She loves chocolate. This somehow makes her seem more humane, but that is just a trap.

"Oh, Zuzu. You are late, father won't be pleased!"

Oh please! Give me a break here! Do you see what I have to deal with here?

And then my dad proceeds to swagger into the kitchen, the chef following him in with a large tray of eggs. Scrambled, boiled, and poached… every sort of egg conceivable!

And believe me; I am only concentrating so much on the eggs to erase that burning image of my father swaggering out of my mind.

"Oh, so I see that you finally deemed us worthy of your precious time? You finally dared to escape from the cowards den, you call your bedroom. I am your father, Zuko. Don't you think it necessary that I make sure you are behaving yourself at all times? After all, you can't afford any more misdemeanours!"

Wait, what misdemeanours?

And then his smirk flashes with something much, more dangerous and sinister. I knew that he had an ulterior motive. He always does.

"Zuko, why are you still living with me? Can't you see that I don't love you? Azula was born lucky, and my dearest son, you were lucky to be born. You are nothing to me, do you hear that? Nothing!"

He says all this in an extremely serene tone. His voice stays level and doesn't seem to waiver even a little bit.

"Zuko, I want you to leave now. And I don't want you to come back. Ever. I. Don't. Love. You. Get it?"

And then he flashes me a little grin.

"You have ten minutes to fetch your belongings, whatever you can carry on your back. And then my guards will kick you out. Go."

This seems extremely kind of my dad to allow such a thing. But yet, he is still being cruel, unnecessarily cruel to his only son. But now for the first time since my mother mysteriously left, I feel free.

And then I rush upstairs, before he can change his mind. I quickly grab my beloved converse and Nikes and stuff them into my gym bag. I throw a few necessities, such as t-shirts and whatnot. I shove my iPod and iPhone into my pocket. And then last but not least, I carefully place my only picture of my mother on top of my clothes. Taking one last look at my room, I try to avoid simultaneously crying and laughing in absolute joy. I feel sad yet happy. Scared yet determined.

I am on the track team in my school, as well as the soccer and swimming team in my school, so I am reasonably fit. I run the full nine acres of land that our family mansion sits on. Well I guess it isn't mine. I sit on top of the gateway, relishing in my last glimpse of the family home when I hear the sound of the guards along with their dogs. He wasn't kidding. He really wasn't.

Thankfully, the bus has chosen this moment to stop. It really isn't a coincidence. A bus stops every five minutes in front of the mansion. I buy a ticket; intending to go to my uncle Iroh's house. He loves me. I know he does. He is a bit of a wack-a-doodle as well; he really loves his tea. But he is the only real family I have got now. I begin to listen to my music half-heartedly and gradually, I fall asleep not knowing what was ahead of me.

I am suddenly torn from my dreams unexpectedly. Great, I think to myself. Just wonderful. I take a quick glance at my watch and I am immediately shocked. I better call my uncle. I will arrive into town soon. I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him since the summer my mom left to go to the health spa and then she never returned. I still say that my dad had something to do with it. But ever since then, I haven't seen him except for one brief week after dad burned me. He healed me back to health. I think that my dad banned him from seeing me. He is a very successful; so he can do such things and he is very powerful. The power has definitely gotten to his head.

The bright lights of Shoreyville lay ahead and I begin to sit a little higher in my seat, trying to catch a glimpse, however brief of my new home. It seems like a pleasant place and I genuinely can't wait to arrive. I push my shaggy black hair out of my eyes. It's been annoying me recently. I better get a haircut soon. My friends always encouraged me to leave it shaggy because the girls like it. Or as they put it, 'it makes their panties drop'. It was probably for the best that I will never see them again. I don't treat women like objects.

The bus stops near a booming fast food chain, the car park is full and right in the centre, my uncle Iroh stands in greeting.

"Ah, my nephew. Come here to me. You have grown so tall and how handsome you are now."

At this, my uncle hugs me so tightly I begin to fear for my ribs. Tears begin to well in my eyes all of a sudden. I let a tear or two drop, before I recover myself.

"I have missed you so much uncle."

And the first genuine smile in a long while spreads across my face.

"Ah but nephew, I have a present for you. Tah dah!"

I am confused; very confused. What am I looking at? All I can see is the dark of the night. And then I see it; a red convertible Ferrari. Sure, my car at home is flashier but this means so much more to me. I know that my uncle isn't very well-off. He stepped down from the family business, even though he was a formidable lawyer after the death of Lu Ten, his son.

I love this car and I love my uncle. Where my dad is cruel, my uncle is loving.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but it was my intention to re-upload this chapter, before writing a new one. The next chapter will be up soon, possibly tomorrow. Please read and review! The review box is lonely! :)**

**When I first began this fic, I would never have imagined receiving over 200 reviews and I am very honoured!**

**Please favourite and follow also. Reviews are very much appreciated and hopefully, I will receive a few before the next chapter. Please for me!**

**Sorry about my moment of desperation there!**


	4. Choking to Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :). Thanks to Psycho Bundy Pal, Sunkissed and Odin and Veggie's Burger for their trio of insanely nice reviews (well, actually way more than three reviews, I feel loved.) Thank you so, so much!**

**Also, thanks to WildCitrusSunflower.**

**Oh, could you please all do me a favour and read my other fanfic Fireworks. I would really appreciate it!**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Zuko's POV.**

So, my natural reaction is to go up and try to give her CPR.

I know that it seems highly convenient, that there just happens to be a trained CPR specialist, but what can you do. Before my mom had that curious little accident, she insisted on sending me to all different manners of summer camps. One year, she sent me to a first aid camp. I was nine at the time, and when I questioned my mom about it, she sighed and sat down. She looked like she would be in that position for a while.

"Sit down Zuko." She said this in her soft, delicate voice.

My mom, all throughout my childhood, was a strong person. She might have seemed weak, on the exterior, to people who didn't know her from Adam. Who is this Adam bloke anyway? I mean, I am sure that he is a cracking bloke and all, but the thing is I don't know him from...Adam. I guess, it does make sense. It sounds right, anyway. She was the strongest person I knew. I mean, she had to be strong. She was married to dad after all. And he is insane. He actually is. He got himself tested out, before he married my mom. And she still married him.

"I think that it is best for all of us, if you would learn how to protect yourself."

"Alright mom, whatever you say." I shrug my shoulders and my mom ruffles my hair. I was always my mom's favourite, just like Azula was always my dad's favourite. And would you blame my mom. Azula is exactly like my dad. What I mean to say is that Azula has more than a few screws loose.

"That is my boy."

The summer I went to the camp, was the left summer I saw my mom. When I returned, she was gone. I asked my dad and he acted very suspiciously.

"Zuko, she went to a health and beauty spa for some relaxation time, with her girlfriends."

Somehow, I just couldn't believe him. I mean, he used the term girlfriends. It just sounds wrong, and something totally unlike what he would say. I had lived with my dad for eleven years at that stage, and I considered myself to be quite a novice on the goings-on of my dad's 'vast' (My dad is quite the egotist. These are his words not mine!) mind.

My dad has something to do with my mom's disappearance and subsequent death. I mean, when I eventually persuaded him to put up missing posters, he used the blurriest photo of my mom he could find. Her features weren't legible. She looked marred, even though my mom was always attractive. After I questioned him, two weeks to the date, I was in a mysterious accident. Which involved fire and a life-changing scar. Yeah, it sounds sinister, doesn't it? It was, is and will forever remain sinister to me.

* * *

So, the girl is choking. Her face is turning a dangerous shade of red. It is almost purple. You don't need to be trained to know, that she needs help and straight away, at that.

I push my way through the crowd. People turn around and say,"Hey. Stop pushing."

You know, they should come up with a more original response like," no salsa for me, thanks." At least then, I could act confused and be somewhat amused. But, I have no time to be amused. There is a girl nearly dying after all.

The funny thing was, after they saw me, their reactions were completely different. The guys fist pumped me and said," Hey man."

The girls just giggled and said,"Hey." A least half of them sounded like they were constipated. The poor souls.

They probably just realised, that I am a new student here. Yeah, that is it, I bet. I say this over and over again to myself, ensuring maximum reassurance.

I finally reach the girl, after a dramatic few moments.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl just gives me this look, as if to say, "No, I am having so much fun here, choking to death."

I face-palm myself. I knew that she wasn't okay, so why did I ask?

"Sorry, I am an awkward person. I know that you are not fine."

The girl smiles and makes a motion for me to hurry up. I give up. I really do.

"Could you please lie down? I can help you."

She is only too glad to lie down. She was kneeling down, so it wasn't too difficult for her. Or it wouldn't be difficult if she weren't choking. Duh, she is choking to death. When will this register in my mind? It better register quickly. I need to clean my act up and help the poor girl.

I try to remember the instructions from camp. Okay, first clear a space. Check if it safe.

"Everyone, could you please move back? I am trying to give CPR here."

I scream this out. I am running out of time, after all. To their credit, everyone looks surprised to see me on the ground and simultaneously, they all take a step back. Wow, this should be in the Guinness Book of World Records. Most people taking a step back at the one time. Jesus, I am wasting too much time thinking about random shit.

I turn back to the girl. Okay, check for a pulse. I reach for her hand and place two of my fingers on her wrist. Weak, but it is there, all right. Check for breathing. Good, good, it is good to see that she is still breathing, albeit inconsistently. It is an essential part of living after all.

Now, time for compressions. I place my hands on her chest. How much compressions again? I start to panic, until I remember. Thirty. Thirty compressions, that is right. After the compressions, I am about to listen to her breathing again. That sounds kind of creepy, doesn't it? But, I realise that she is looking up at me.

Her eyes are gorgeous. They remind me of the sea. All my memories of the sea are happy. She makes me happy. I feel like I have seen her somewhere before.

* * *

She is smiling at me. I guess that she is pleased that I saved her life, when her classmates just stood around her practically gossiping over her head.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of cheering. A random girl races up to me.

"How did you do that? That was the single most amazing that I have ever seen, well besides seeing Justin Bieber in concert. you are so hot!"

The girl screams and runs off. She said that extremely quickly. I am still trying to register, what she actually said. No sooner was she there, she was gone. It figures that she would be the type of girl, who would be into Justin Bieber. And did she just call me hot? I shrug this off, thinking that she said this because I saved someone's live.

I hear someone clearing their throat. I realise that I am practically lounging on the poor girl. I am not light. I play football, basketball and soccer. Also, I am on the track team. Or I was. Before my dad basically threatened me to leave home, or else.

"Sorry, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I am fine now. Largely, thanks to you."

"You were surrounded by people. Why did nobody help you?"

She responds with a tinkling laugh.

"I am not exactly popular. If anything, I am a social outcast. It is a long story. A story for a different time."

"You look like you would be popular."

"Excuse me?!" She bristles at me.

I guess that there is some bad blood between her, and the popular crowd. I am going to figure out, how her life turned out so differently. I didn't mean to insult her. I just thought, that she is the type of person, people would like. She seems kind and loyal; the perfect characteristics for 'popularity'. Of course, I didn't factor in the shallow style of popularity, notably found in the US. **(AN: I don't mean to offend any Americans )**

"I just meant, that you seem kind and I thought people would like you!"

Hopefully, she doesn't take this up the wrong way. I wait for a few moments, but what seems like an hour.

She smiles. Phew, now I can relax.

"Thank you! Sorry, I am not too fond of them, as you can probably tell."

She has a really nice smile.

"Did you ever wear braces?"

She laughs that lovely, tinkling laugh again. I could get used to that.

"No, but that seems like a random question, if you don't mind me saying."

"No, I don't. I am not sure, what is wrong with me today, sorry."

"No, you are very nice."

I blush.

"And very attractive, as well."

I blush even more than before. I stare at her, aghast.

"You think that I am attractive?"

She looks taken aback for a moment or two, but then seems to remember herself.

"Of course, you are the epitome of attractiveness!"

"I could say the same for you."

Now, it is her turn in the spotlight and to blush. And blush, she does.

"What is your name?" I suddenly remember, that I was so busy chatting away with her, I completely forgot to ask her the question most people would introduce at the beginning of the conversation.

"Oh, my name is Katara. And, what is yours?"

"Zuko, my name is Zuko."

I hear someone calling her name. A boy walks over to her side.

"Katara, are you okay? I saw you choking, but you know I am useless at CPR."

I watch as Katara rolls her eyes. He must be either her brother...No, he is definitely her brother.

"Yeah, you would probably have ended up killing me, instead of saving me. This is Zuko, by the way." She motions to me, standing beside her.

"Oh, hey. I am Sokka. You will soon find out anyway." He smiles at cockily at someone beside him.

"And I am Suki Kyoshi." The girl extends her hand to me. There is no denying that she is pretty, but in my opinion Katara is much prettier.

Suki looks like she is a bitch, and when I look at Katara (who looks very upset, by the way) it is obvious that she is the object of her hatred.

"You are hot."

What is with this school? Suki is flirting with me, in front of her boyfriend, like I am a piece of meat. I sigh.

"Okay, Katara, let's leave."

Let me tell you, Suki does not look happy. In fact, she looks like she has been slapped by a fish. A very large fish like a tuna.

I take Katara's hand. Already, she looks like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulder. I squeeze her hand.

"She is a bitch. She isn't worth it."

"Thanks." Katara gives me a shy smile. I can't help but smile back.

**I love to hear your opinions. I hope this chapter** **answered some of your questions. . Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to review Fireworks. I would really appreciate it :D**


	5. Period Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, , Blackwidow927 and Kira48 .**

**And two great big thanks to Sun Kissed and Odin and Veggie's Burger. :D Thank you so much!**

**Oh, could you please all do me a favour and read my other fanfic Fireworks. I would really appreciate it! Also, could you read They started out as enemies by**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Katara's POV.**

Today was very interesting. And don't take my word for it. Let's look over everything that has happened over the past twenty four hours.

I had a bumbling moment this morning, before school, while I was waiting for said bell to ring to signal the beginning of school. That dreaded place. Anyway, everybody completely ignores me, even though I am choking and turning puce right in front of their very eyes. I can't wait until high school is over. I really can't. It is the bane of my life at the moment, and has been for the last five years, even since that incident in the fifth grade. People, especially fifth graders never let things go.

So, I am saved by a gorgeous guy, who just so happens to be new. My brother is looking on, but even he doesn't try to save me. Nice to know, that your family are looking out for you. Well, he is actually terrible at CPR or any other form of resuscitation. When my dad sent us to a camp, the summer after the fifth grade incident, he somehow managed to blow up his dummy. He was not trusted with another dummy for the whole six weeks.

So, maybe it was a good thing, that he didn't try to administrate any form of life-saving resuscitation. But Sokka hasn't paid me this much attention, all summer long. It feels good, even it if is happening after a near death experience. Maybe I am over-exaggerating slightly. He has asked me to pass the salt on a few occasions. Other than that, he was out and about all summer long. If he wasn't with his friends, I would probably die of surprise. And I question his 'friends', they are complete and utter assholes.

You probably think, that I am being too harsh on them. At this present moment in time, you are probably thinking, 'They are nice guys, just give them a chance to show their true colours. Then, you will find out that, they are actually extremely kind, chivalrous and understanding guys. You would be wrong, if you were to think that. I have known these guys since kindergarten. I was there, when they poured the sand-pit over my head. I was there, when they cracked my new, expensive crayons, that were a gift from my belated, beloved grandmother and then broke two of my small fingers during recess. If Suki weren't there, to prevent this, I would be in much, more considerable pain than a few broken fingers. It would be more like a broken arm, or even a broken heart.

* * *

Yes, Suki, you heard right. At one point, from the ages of six to eleven, she was my confidante, as the French would say. There were no secrets between us, none at all. We shared everything. And, I mean everything. We both went through puberty at an early age. I believe, that we were both the tender age of ten, when we first got our period. So, we literally did share everything. My mom was still alive then. I remember it, like it was yesterday. We were both at my house. We were about to begin one of our legendary sleepovers. Of course, they were only legendary to us! They both were very irritable that day. Earlier on, we had been at the mall with my mom. We kept complaining, of a pain in our stomach. My mom only smiled knowingly. She told us, to stand outside the drug store. She promised us ice creams from Dairy Queen, if we stayed there and didn't move. She even drew a line on the ground.

"The both of you, must stay on that side of the line. If you are both still there, when I come back, I will take you to Dairy Queen."

We were both still young enough, to be excited at the prospect of going to Dairy Queen. We were literally jumping with joy. I smile at those memories now. I am never going to get those days back. Ever.

"I will buy the two of you, the biggest ice cream on the menu."

Suki and I looked at each in glee. That meant the Triple Bocker Sunrise, complete with all the toppings. Chocolate fudge sauce, rolling down the contrasting coldness of the delicious, frozen treat. The nuts were always my favourite. Suki thought that I was weird, because of that small quirk. But when we were friends, we relished our differences, even though we were (perhaps) too young to truly understand them. When we were friends, I knew that she loved me for all our differences and our similarities, we were like twin sisters, torn apart at birth. Suki always liked the chocolate sauce more. While I preferred the crunchiness and flavour of the nuts. I felt that in a way, they were like me. The nuts were not always appreciated, they weren't as loved as the rest of the confectionary treats, that were available to choose as toppings at Dairy Queen. Certainly, every time I persuaded my parents to take me there, the container with the nuts was always full. Nobody seemed to choose them, apart from myself of course.

When I was younger, I would have shrugged this off.

"All the more for me."

Now, I appreciate my differences and respect them. And that is a fact.

Now, I realise that my mom went into the drug store, to buy sanitary pads. She seemed to have an intuition, for this kind of stuff. I miss this about her. Sure, Dad is

great, but I can't exactly walk up to him, in the living room, while he is engrossed in a football game or a documentary and say something outrageous.

"Yo, Dad. Wassup? I am on my period, so if I snap at you, just know that I love you. Also, could you do a drug store dash for me and buy me the pads or tampons for an extra heavy flow?"

I am cringing, just thinking about it. Also, I am laughing. I could never say that to him. Well, at least not, without a major dilemma occurring. Like, my dad who is very tough, collapsing on my grandmother's carpet and an ambulance has to be sent for.

When my mom walked out of the drug store, swinging a bag on her thin wrist, we were very curious. We wanted to know, what was inside the bag. We wanted to know, what took her so long. We wanted to know, how long will it take us to drive to Dairy Queen. And our final question.

"Did you really mean it, when you said we could have the Triple Bocker Sunrise?"

My mom just winks at us, and ruffles our hair.

"Would I lie to you two?"

We didn't answer. We didn't need to. We had our answer. We were indeed going to Dairy Queen and we would be having the Triple Bocker Sunrise.

We ate our ice creams, with the precision of an Olympic gold medallist. We always did. We were so serious about it. It makes me laugh now.

When we arrived back to my house, we were so stuffed. We could act as turkeys, for Thanksgiving or Christmas. We lay down on the couch. Our stomachs were in turmoil. We soon figured out why. We had our first period together. My mom just smiled and produced a packet of sanitary pads from the drug store bag. She told us, how to put them on and everything. My first question didn't shock her.

"How did you know?"

She tapped her nose.

"Let's just say, it is a little thing called a mother's intuition."

A year after that, our friendship turned to hatred and rivalry. Also, my mom died. So, you could say that I had a terrible year. Suki loved my mom, just as I did. But that didn't change anything, because something changed within our friendship.

Boys paid more attention to us, but me being the shy one got left behind. Suki soon became arrogant, because of all the attention she was getting. I became a recluse, until I realised that if Suki didn't need me, then I wouldn't need her. So, I became confident and I had a whole, separate group of friends to Suki. That is when the hatred began. But do you know, the most awful thing? No matter how hard I try, it is difficult to hate Suki, even though she is a bitch now.

* * *

So now, when a really cute, no scratch that. He is hot. So, when a really hot guy is after saving my life, I am beginning to realise that Suki is not my friend anymore. No matter, how much I want to be friends with her, it isn't going to happen. I have to be realistic. If she wants to be the queen bitch, then I will let her be the queen bitch. Suki will try to steal the new boy, because I have showed the slightest bit of interest in him already. And I am not going to let that happen. She is my brother's girlfriend. No matter, how distant he has been acting, he doesn't deserve to be the boyfriend of a bitch.

I think that I have seen the new boy, or Zuko as I should call him now, somewhere before. I have been trying to shake this feeling off all day. But, it is undeniable. I definitely know him. Also, the name Zuko suits him. A lot. It sounds sexy, just like him.

Just to be clear, I know only two things at this point. Numero uno, I definitely know him from somewhere. Numero duo, I like him. Also, his name is sexy.

**I love to hear your opinions. I hope this chapter** **answered some of your questions(if you had any, otherwise it is just embarrassing, I will slink back into my corner). . Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to review Fireworks. I would really appreciate it :D**


	6. Shouting and Screaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower(major thanks!) , Blackwidow927, Kira48, lexibri and 4minute .**

**And two great big thanks to Sun Kissed and Odin and Veggie's Burger. :D Thank you so much!**

**Oh, could you please all do me a favour and read my other fanfic Fireworks. I would really appreciate it! Also, could you read**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Zuko's POV.**

Well, it looks like the people at my new school are...very friendly. The girls, especially, seem to be really friendly. I don't know what else I can call it. They stroll towards me in the corridors, screaming and shouting. Frankly, I am completely out of my depth here. I am just smiling and laughing, along with the crazies. But, I am not used to this attention. Sure, I played soccer, American football, baseball and I was also on the swim team in my old school, but that was the norm in Nations Academy. Everyone was encouraged to join as many sport teams as possible. It was really competitive, but I managed to succeed even becoming the captain of all my respective sports. Not only that, but I also got a perfect Grade Point Average.

In my father's eyes, that wasn't good enough. He always preferred Azula. Azula could never do any wrong, if you were to ask him. But I don't care. I don't think that you need me to tell you, but there is no lost love between my father and I. Notice how I don't call him Dad. Notice how my lips curls upwards in disgust, at the mere mention of his name.

Iroh feels more like a Dad than my real Dad ever did. For one, he is not a socio-path! That is a major plus, let me tell you because my family has a long history of socio-paths. My Dad is one, my Dad's Dad was one, my Dad's Dad's Dad was one...Okay, I think that you get the point.

"Your Zuko, right?"

"Huh..."

I am completely distracted. My head was in my locker. Okay, well not in, because that would just be strange. Have you ever seen a person with their head fully in their locker? Well, I have. At Nations Academy, there was this one guy who would nearly climb into his locker. To be frank, I am freaked out that he managed to fit into his locker. Okay, Zuko this is simple. Just remove your head from your locker, without knocking yourself out.

I slowly pull my head out from my locker, and I am surprised by what I saw. A gaggle of girls are staring back at me. Suki, the girl who seemed to be rather...bitchy, may I say, earlier to Katara, is the main speaker of the group. Wait, doesn't she have a boyfriend? Sokka, I believe his name his. He is Katara's brother, I am pretty sure. There seemed to be some animosity between them. I wonder what happened there. It isn't like Azula and I. They don't hate each other. They are not strangers to each other. They definitely had a misunderstanding. I am going to figure out what happened, and help them overcome their differences. I know what it is like to hate a sibling, it is not something I would want other people to have, if I can help it.

"Yeah, you are Suki right."

I mock the way, she asks her question. She doesn't seem to notice. Either it was extremely subtle, or she is extremely out of it.

"Oh, you remember me. Girls, this is the sexy guy I was telling you about."

She says the last bit to her 'friends'. I assume that they are her friends anyway, because I have seen them following her all day, laughing and talking. She doesn't seem to respect the friends she has, and that is a shame because they deserve more than the treatment that they are receiving.

I am beginning to feel really uncomfortable. Her 'friends' are staring at me, like I am a fair ground attraction. It is disconcerting, to say the least.

"So.. did you have a good first day? If you didn't, I can make it good for you."

At that, she slinks towards me, and wraps her arm around my shoulders. She whispers the last part in my ear, presumably thinking that it was 'sensual'. Yeah, it was about as sensual as an elephant. I detest girls who throw themselves at guys. I like strong-willed girls, kind of like...

"Katara!"

Katara walks around the corner, with a short, bald, extremely cheerful boy. I shout out her name, because I am very uncomfortable and I don't want Suki to get the wrong impression. She really is getting the wrong impression. She has this hungry look in her eyes, and her legion of followers have a similar look in their eyes. As I have said before, I am not used to attention from girls. At all. And I am fine with that. I may not like it, but I can deal with it.

She swiftly turns her head around, to find the person who called her name out, above the throng of lockers clanging shut, and excited shouts. When she sees me, she flashes me an amazing smile. Her smile is amazing, because it is not just her mouth that smiles, her eyes smile also. Then she sees Suki. Her facial expression changes in an instant, from happiness to utter disgust.

She stomps over, with the short boy in tow.

"Suki, how could you do this to my brother? Actually, I can believe you. But, how could you assault Zuko like that? You know that he is vulnerable, he has only been here a day. He wants to make friends, and you took advantage of that. Suki, how could you be such a...bitch."

It seems like Katara is unused to any form of cursing, no matter how tame.

"Oh, I wasn't doing anything Kat, I was simply showing Zuko a good time."

The way she said Kat made my skin crawl. It was full of contempt, and scorn. She is sneering, and her face is twisted. I would have considered Suki to be pretty, but not when she is being a bitch. It turns her, in a way nothing else can.

"While you were cheating on my brother. Again. I keep finding you like this. When I tell my brother, he doesn't believe me, and says that you are a lovely person. Newsflash, we were best friends. I knew you better than anyone else."

That explains everything. Why Katara and Suki seemed to hate each other so much. Why Katara and her brother were distant. It explains everything!

"Come with me, Zuko."

I walk away along with Katara and her friend.

"Oh, by the way Zuko. This is my best friend, Aang."

**I love to hear your opinions. The mystery part of the story will be in the next chapter. Do you want Suki and Katara to became friends again? After a lot of chapters? I hope this chapter answered some of your questions(if you had any, otherwise it is just embarrassing, I will slink back into my corner). . Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to review Fireworks. I would really appreciate it :D Please read and review, I need some motivation. You are all great. Bet, you already knew that. Need at least ten reviews,before I update again! :D**


	7. Serenity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower(major thanks!) , methecat, The Wazzup People, The Green Phoenix and .**

**And two great big thanks to Sun Kissed and Odin, Veggie's Burger and Psycho Bundy. :D Thank you so much!**

**Oh, could you please all do me a favour and read my other fanfic Fireworks. I would really appreciate it!**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Katara's POV.**

I cannot believe Suki. This is insane. I have caught her cheating on my brother, all summer long. And, I am not exaggerating to get the sympathy vote for Sokka, even though he deserves that sympathy vote. It isn't funny. Sokka thinks Suki is such a sweetie, and that I am insane. Every time, I try to tell Sokka, he shrugs me off and rolls his eyes.

"Katara, what Suki and I have is special. We have a bond. A very special bond. It isn't just some juvenile relationship."

Now, it is my cue to roll my eyes. We have had this talk, many, many times over the endless summer. It felt endless, because Sokka and I only spoke to insult each other. Every summer, since I can remember, we would go the beach together. We would spend the whole day there, talking and laughing about the past year. But, this year we weren't speaking and we still aren't speaking. So when I saw Suki cheating on Sokka, yet again, the shit hit the fan. Excuse my French, I am just really angry. My brother is the ultimate meat-and-sarcasm guy, well at least according to him.

I don't quite know, why he felt the need to defend Suki. All I know is their relationship...is on the highly sexual side. And when your brother's girlfriend is having loud, wild sex, which you are able to hear from every room in the house, and who also happens to be cheating on him, it really gets on your nerves. At least, that is my opinion. Imagine listening to that all summer long. It was torture. I couldn't stay in the house for fear, of them going at it again.

I had no choice to escape the house, with all kinds of tension. I mainly went around to Aang's house. In contrast to my house (and everyone else's), it was the picture of serenity. His parents own a successful garden store. As a back business, they sell marijuana for relaxation. At least, that is what they insist. And they are always peaceful, so maybe there is some truth in it. They are nearly always high. It seems like their natural self, because I have never seen them any other way. They never fight, never shout, and never scream. They help me relax. They never offer any Marijuana to me, and for that I am glad. They say that drugs aren't for kids, but anybody who comes into the garden centre is offered it. Most deny, but a small percentage accept.

We sat by the fountain, calmly listening to the soothing sound of rushing water. We talked and talked, and talked some more. Aang and I have only been friends these last few months. He is a calming influence on me. I can have a bad temper, when I want to.

* * *

When I see Suki touch Zuko, in a way that went past friendship barriers, I am immediately overcome with anger. I am mostly upset, obviously , that Suki proved unfaithful again. But there is a small part of me, that dies a little. I don't know why, and I have a strong suspicion that I don't want to find out.

Zuko looks startled, like a rabbit caught in headlights. It really tells a lot, about a boy, when he looks adorable even then. I know for certain, that I need to get Zuko away from Suki, before we have a Redzone Emergency on our hands. And, believe me, that isn't a pretty sight. It is anything, but pretty.

Zuko walks over to Aang and I, and silently I cheer in triumph. Suki looks like an elephant has done something unspeakable on her Jimmy Choos. Now, that truly is priceless. As we turn the corner, we pass by Derrick the Generic's locker. Derrick basically can fit in with every clique in the school. He is a loner, with an amazing heart. Well, he is not exactly a loner, he just doesn't have a group to call home, and he doesn't want to either. He is a true independent. He is inspirational. There is a long story, that goes hand in hand with his name. But that is for another day. He doesn't get enough credit. He is running for student class president this year. I hope he wins. He deserves it more than anyone.

"Hey Derrick! How was your summer?"

Derrick looks up smiling, and waving.

"Great, Katara, I caught some great waves off the coast of Donegal. How about you?"

I smile faintly at him.

"Not so good, Derrick, I am afraid."

I see him shake his head sadly, and I know that we are on the same wavelength.

"Bye Derrick. I will see you tomorrow, in art."

"Oh didn't I tell you?"

"What?"

"Ms. Murray, is setting up an artist in residence programme."

I smile brightly. Ms Murray is our art teacher, and she is amazing. Suddenly, I can't for tomorrow.

I hear someone clearing their throat. I turn around, and see Zuko very close to me, blushing. Oh, how could I forget my manners.

"Derrick, this is my friend Zuko. He is a new student here."

"Oh, yeah I know him. He is in my homeroom. All the girls were fawning over him."

Derrick is really observational. He should be. He wants to be an air traffic controller, like his dad.

Zuko's blush has spread down his neck. It isn't fair. How can a person look, that good blushing!

"Oh, that is because I am new."

Derrick smiles knowingly. Time to leave.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"Try to stay away from Suki. She is kind of a nympho. She maybe my brother's girlfriend, but I have caught her with at least ten other guys."

"Oh, don't worry. I am only too glad to avoid her. She makes me uncomfortable."

Would it be weird, if I sighed? Well, for one, my dignity would be all but shattered. So I try to hold it in, and save it for later, in the safe haven of my bedroom.

As we leave the school grounds, a car horn sounds and Aang's mother sticks her head out of the small, battered Ford, that she affectionately calls Betsey. Zuko and I are left alone, for the first time all day.

"Zuko, you look really familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I think that I would have remembered, if I had seen you before."

Did he really just say that? Or was it in my mind? I can't believe it. I really can't. How should I play this? Playfully flirty, or flirtily playful?**(A/N: I am sorry that it doesn't make sense, but I am sure you understand what I am getting at? You are a clever bunch)** Does that make sense? I can't remember! When did I turn into such a bimbo! Ah, the moment he opened his mouth. Or, if I am being truthful, it started this morning with my coughing fit.

"Well, luckily, I can say the same for you."

Where did that come from? Well, there is no turning back now. I have to continue with this. What have I got myself into? I am way over my depth. But, I am not going down without a fight.

"So, how does it feel to be so wanted?"

Zuko looks confused. I don't what he has to be confused about. He is so modest.

"All the girls love you. Haven't you noticed them chasing after you? All day? Their panties were practically dropping! They were nearly salivating over you."

Zuko really goes out with a bang, and blushes so deeply that I am surprised, he isn't in the midst of a coughing fit of his own.

**I love to hear your opinions. The mystery part of the story will be in the next chapter. Do you want Suki and Katara to became friends again? After a lot of chapters? I hope this chapter answered some of your questions(if you had any, otherwise it is just embarrassing, I will slink back into my corner). . Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to review Fireworks. I would really appreciate it :D Please read and review, I need some motivation. You are all great. Bet, you already knew that. Sorry for demanding reviews!**


	8. The Beautiful Feet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to blackwidow927, and GreenPhoenix3 .**

**Oh, could you please all do me a favour and read my other fanfic Fireworks. I would really appreciate it!**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Zuko's POV.**

After school, I am totally wrecked. I am tired of pretending, that I knew what I was doing. Anyone can tell that I didn't know what to do when the girls chased me. And if they couldn't,, they should get their eye sight checked, because they must be blind, if they were to think that. I was really uncomfortable, when Suki tried the moves on me. I am not good in situations like I can say is thank god, Katara showed up when she did. Who knows what Suki, would have been doing then? The thought scares me. I am not a cheater, and I don't want to be part of something where cheating is involved. So, that is basically high school.

In my old school, last year, before my father kicked me out, there was this kid. His name was Harold Leipzig. He was a total nerd, or so he led everyone to believe. There was no doubt, that he was intelligent. He was in Mensa, for crying out loud. He was lazy, and wouldn't apply himself, even though there was no need for him to do much work. He didn't need to. He had a 4.0 GPA. You may think, 'So what? He is a genius, he can manage it.' But he didn't do the work himself. Every Wednesday, after school, he would hack into the school accounts. We had routine tests in every subject, the following day, every single week without a fail. And every single week without fail, he would hack into the account. He would get all the answers, and then he would log off, leaving no trace. He would then be free, to play video games and yet more video games.

Nobody knew why he did that. It was just one of those things in life, that no matter how much you questioned, it never made sense.

Well, like I said, cheating and high school pretty much go hand in hand. There are loads of relationships that end in tears. I am not going by the cause of tears. I am so grateful, that Katara saved me, when she did. She interjected, before Suki began to grind herself on me, and basically told Suki to fuck off.

It turns out, Katara and I have loads in common. She is really witty, and she is very thoughtful. When Aang leaves, Katara and I talk for hours. So long, in fact, that the janitor is closing the school up and he tells us to leave the school grounds. We move the fiesta, to a local coffee shop. We order our drinks, espresso for me and a cappuccino for Katara.

I find a booth in the back of the store. The place is nearly empty, except for a girl who looks around our age, maybe a small bit younger. She looks like an interesting character. Her eyes are milky green, and her hair is black.

Katara comes over with the coffee, and notices me looking at the girl.

"Do you want to ask her, if she wants to sit with us?"

"I can hear you, you know."

There is no mistaking it, the green eyed girl is the owner of that voice.

"And I wouldn't mind sitting with the both of you. As long as you don't ask me annoying questions."

I grab another chair, from a nearby table, so the girl can sit beside us.

The girl calmly slouches in the chair.

"So what school do you go to?"

The green eyed girl rolls her eyes at the question.

"That counts as annoying. I go to your school, Avatar Academy. I am in the grade below you. Your name is Katara, right?"

Katara seems surprised that the young girl knows her name.

"Yeah, it is. What is your name?"

The girl looks directly at us, so we can see her milky green eyes properly. Katara lets out an audible gasp.

"The name is Toph, and yes I am blind. Who is the cutie in the corner?"

Did she just call me a cutie? And, if she is blind, how can she see me?

She seems to read my mind.

"You are wondering, if she is blind, how does she know that you are cute? Aren't you?"

"Uh...Yes, I was actually wondering that."

Toph takes her shoes off, and places her feet on the table.

"Well, kind sir, these beauties are the reason why."

She wriggles her feet, and then begins to pick her feet.

**I am sorry, that this chapter is so short, but I hope that you won't hold this against me.I love to hear your opinions. The mystery part of the story will be in the next chapter. Do you want Suki and Katara to become friends again? Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to review Fireworks. I would really appreciate it :D Please read and review, I need some motivation. You are all great. Bet, you already knew that. Sorry for demanding reviews!**


	9. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to blackwidow927, GreenPhoenix3, Psycho Bundy Pal, Veggie Burger, Sun Kissed and Odin, WildCitrusSunflower, , AnimeFan22198, Rainproof Coyote, and lexibri for all your reviews!**

**Please answer my poll, 'Should Suki and Katara be friends again, in Mysteries?' You can check it out, on my profile :)**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Katara's POV.**

Toph seems...umm, interesting to say the least. She looks funny, and I mean that in the nicest possible way. She looks like the type of person, who would have a great sense of humour. Albeit, a sarcastic sense of humour. I am not quite sure, if I like her sense of humour so far.

Well, I guess only time can tell. I am only after meeting the girl, so I really shouldn't judge first impressions.

But, from what I have seen in the past half hour, she is...open, about her body. I mean, she was picking her feet! On the table! While Zuko and I were drinking coffee!

"Hey guys, don't you just love picking your feet? Doesn't it just give you a rush?"

Zuko and I glance at each other. How do you say no, without being rude? I don't know, I have never been in this situation before.

Well, except for that time, when I was twelve, and Sokka had a bad case of athlete's foot. He was told not to touch his feet. But, Sokka being Sokka had to touch his feet. I would prefer not to think about that time, actually if you don't mind. That was a dark time, and a very disgusting time at that. He was making it worse. It was grotesque! All of his soccer friends had athletes foot as well, they got it off each other, in the shower room. Instead of trying to get rid of the disgusting fungus, they celebrated their disease.

Okay, I am going to change the subject, because frankly it is grossing me out.

"Toph, would you mind taking your feet off the table?"

Toph appears to contemplate the request. She props her head up with her hand, and she stares into the middle distance. Wait, what is the middle distance anyway? Is it just some fancy term, to say that you are doing absolutely nothing? Zuko heads off to the bathroom, leaving me to deal with Toph's sarcastic retort.

"Well, on one hand I love picking my feet. On the other hand, I know that you are a princess type girl, who is grossed by the 'mating' programmes on the Discovery channel. You know the ones with the elephants?"

Wait, they do gross me out? How did she know that? Am I that transparent?

Toph seems to notice my look of confusion. She laughs, causing the remaining people in the cafe to stop and stare. She has a really funny laugh, like a gremlin. Before today, I never thought that a gremlin's laugh was funny. I guess, people change you, no matter how miniscule.

"Katara, you are so obvious. I can actually write a screenplay, based on what I know of you. You are going to fall in 'love' with a bald, monk boy. When a mysterious, scarred hottie comes along, you fall in love with him, even though you pretend to hate him, because he has betrayed you in your past."

My jaw drops in astonishment. I have never met someone, who has such a...interesting perspective on life.

"Well, that was unexpected. And terrifying."

Toph apparently chooses, to ignore the second half of my sentence.

"I know, I thrive on the unexpected. And not the unexpected in the clichéd way, when people try so hard to surprise others with their antics. I want to be a screenwriter. People don't expect that, mostly because I am blind, I think."

"I think you will be a great screenwriter."

"Katara, nobody is born great, people only become great."

Toph surprises me yet again. One moment, she is sarcastic and funny. The next, she is introspective and inspiring. To be honest, I prefer the sarcastic and funny side of her. Is that wrong of me? I mean, she is only a young girl. She should enjoy life, instead of considering the possibilities of life. I think, that is time for another subject change.

"Toph, do you like the painting on the wall over there?"

Toph waves her hand in front of her eyes. Oh, that is right, I forgot. Well, that was embarrassing.

"Hello, I am blind, Katara!"

Zuko arrives back from the bathroom, and takes a sip of his now cold coffee. Zuko makes a face, at the bitterness, and I stifle a giggle. His reaction was so funny! I couldn't help it!

"Hey, Toph, isn't that a nice painting over there?"

"Hello! I mean, what is wrong with you people? Do you not understand that I am blind? That I can't see? How come that crucial fact, has managed to slip your minds?"

Zuko and I shrink in our seats.

"Well, there is anything we can do to help you?"

"What?! Do you mean to say, that just because I am blind, you think that I need extra help?"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Katara, oh I know that you didn't."

"Then why kick up such a fuss."

"I think that is offensive to blind people everywhere. Katara, could you buy me a cappuccino? I will pay you back tomorrow."

I feel like I have dodged a bullet. I go up to pay for the cappuccino, leaving Zuko with Toph.

"Zuko, you are attractive. You know that. And Katara is attractive. So what is stopping you? Did I mention that she likes you?"

Standing in the queue, I notice Zuko shift uncomfortably in his seat. Toph really is loud! I can hear her from the front of the store.

"Zuko, do you recognise Katara?"

The answer is almost inaudible, but it has the power to make my blood run cold.

"Yes."

**I am sorry, that this chapter is so short, but I hope that you won't hold this against me.I love to hear your opinions. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest. I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to answer my poll. I would really appreciate it :D I am sorry, if you think Toph is acting strange. Hopefully, she isn't! Please tell me, if you think she is acting peculiar!**


	10. High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to blackwidow927, GreenPhoenix3, Psycho Bundy Pal, Veggie Burger, Sun Kissed and Odin, WildCitrusSunflower, Samantha, Rainproof Coyote, 4minute and Mobster Eye for all your reviews!**

**Please answer my poll, 'Should Suki and Katara be friends again, in Mysteries?' You can check it out, on my profile :)**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Zuko's POV.**

After I respond to Toph's question, I realise that, yes, I have seen Katara somewhere before. The feeling is eerie. Deja vu. I always thought that phrase was a cliché. But there is no other way to describe this.

I definitely know Katara from somewhere. I watch as Katara waits her turn in the line. Before long, my thoughts come tumbling out all at once, and into a question I pose to Toph.

"Yes, I do know here. How did you know that? Did I make it that obvious? I am sorry; I am not the most subtle of beings."

Toph lets out a chuckle that lasts for over three minutes.

Well, needless to say this is very awkward. Katara and I glance at each other in almost identical alarm.

"I know everything, Zuko. I know that your dad is a sadistic bastard. Your sister is growing up to be the mirror image of him, except in girl form. I know that your mom is dead. I know that your uncle loves tea."

I am at a loss for words. I open and close my mouth a few times, attractively, like a fish.

"And I know that you are creeped out right now. How couldn't you be? I basically described your life. But your life is so much more different, than you thought. Have you ever felt at home here? And, isn't it strange, that the day you meet Katara, you feel like you belong. Something that you haven't felt since the 'disappearance' of your mother."

At the word disappearance, Toph raises her hands in the international symbol for quotation marks. As if to suggest, that she knows something I don't. My heart beat increases all of a sudden.

Toph looks so...sombre, so unlike the sarcastic, funny girl I know and love for the past two hours. This can't be good news. My worst fears are coming through. My suspicions are correct.

"Your beloved dad killed your mom."

And my life crumbles. I fail to register the sarcasm in Toph's voice, when she says beloved. Well, would you? If you were told such heart breaking news?

Of course, I knew that my dad had something to do with the disappearance of my mom, perhaps even dabbled with the death. But, I have never heard anyone say to me directly, that there is a possibility she is dead. And she is dead. I knew that since the Christmas she didn't come back.

My mom knew that Christmas was my favourite occasion. Was. It no longer is. If my mom were alive, at Christmas, she would have tried to escape and come to me. My mom and I were so alike. We had the same mind-set. Sane, as opposed to insane, like Azula and my dad.

"You are a Prince, Zuko."

What? My mind is boggled. I don't know what she is talking about. Is she high? Does she have a temperature?

I reach out to touch her forehead. No, it is cool as a cucumber.

"Zuko? I am perfectly sane, okay? Comprendo? Comprends-tu? How many languages do I have to speak? Because I know only the two."

I can't believe, that she is still joking! I like this girl. Even though, I am freaking out, I appreciate her jokes. It makes it seem like, my life won't change.

"Toph, are you sure you're not high?"

The smile slides right off her face.

"Zuzu. May I call you Zuzu? Actually, fuck that. Manners are not for me. Don't you think, if I were high, I would know?"

Toph begins to laugh again.

"Zuko, you don't have to believe me, but it would make things a lot easier, if you did. I don't go around telling people lies. I am brutally honest. I say, what I think, and I mean what I think."

Strangely (or not so strangely), she seems like the sort of person to be brutally honest. It mixes well with her dry, sarcastic sense of humour.

"Katara is coming back. Act nonchalant."

Great, I grumble. Whenever people tell me to act nonchalant, I always start whistling the American National anthem. It isn't the greatest plan of action, to be honest, because people really notice my attempt to be subtle.

I notice Katara smiling. After hearing this news (and I am still not sure, that Ashton Kutcher isn't going to pop in, and shout "Punked!"), I can't look her in the eyes. I try to smile, but it looks forced. Katara looks upset.

Great, she looks how I feel. I don't like seeing girls sad. Well, besides Azula. And she is not a girl. I wouldn't be surprised, if she were hiding balls. It may be offensive. But we are brother and sister. And the older brother is supposed to his little sister.

But there is no Hollywood movie, where the little sister ruins the brother's life. And who happens to be a prodigy.

I am sorry, that this chapter is so short, but I hope that you won't hold this against me.I love to hear your opinions. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest. I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to answer my poll. I would really appreciate it :D

**I am sorry, if you think Toph is acting strange. Hopefully, she isn't! Please tell me, if you think she is acting peculiar! Everything will be explained in the next few chapters.**

**Sorry about the language. I don't want to offend people, with my use of language.**

**Thank you! :D**


	11. Doubt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :).**

**Thanks to blackwidow927, GreenPhoenix3, Psycho Bundy Pal, Veggie Burger, Sun Kissed and Odin, WildCitrusSunflower, Samantha, Rainproof Coyote, ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire, 4minute, Redshoes07, , loyaltothefirenation, setlib and Mobster Eye for all your reviews!**

**Wow! 84 reviews! I feel faint! Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate everyone's support!**

**Please answer my poll, 'Should Suki and Katara be friends again, in Mysteries?' You can check it out, on my profile :)**

**I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. Now onto Katara's POV.**

I try my very best to eavesdrop on Zuko and Toph, but it is no use. Toph smiles up at me, in the most curious way possible. It is like she knows that I am trying to overhear their conversation, so she is whispering on purpose.

Well, that is a cruel trick. First, she intrigues me, by popping that question to Zuko. I swear, when Zuko admitted that he knew me, my heart nearly stopped beating. It obviously didn't stop beating, because I am here to tell the tale.

It is like she asked that question, so I could hear her on purpose. But after that life-changing (okay, that was cliché, sorry. I will try to be less cheesy in future. But, how would you feel, if you learned that your suspicions about the gorgeous guy you like, were in fact correct. That he seemed familiar to you, even though you are pretty sure; you have never seen him before. Yeah, that tends to freak people out a bit!) question, she lowered the volume significantly, and I am pretty sure that it is a hard thing for Toph to do. Lowering the volume, I mean.

She is a naturally… Well, what would be the kindest word to use here? She has a gift for projecting her voice. Yeah, I think that fits the situation and also prevents her feelings from being hurt. Not that I think she would be hurt, because she seems tough as old boots to me. And I mean that in the nicest possible way, if there were a nice way to say that.

What I mean is that she is really assertive, and doesn't take crap from anyone. I want to be like that, I am too weak for my own good. I have always been the shy, quiet one, who doesn't speak up for herself. This is how I became invisible. Or mostly invisible.

I mean, Suki notices me. We were best friends, so yeah, we had history together. We were like sisters, and now we are nothing. How do you think, that would make me feel? Have you ever felt that?

Let me tell you, your best friend ditching you is not a walk in the meadow. It is hell.

I really want to know what they are talking about. I mention this, because I have nothing else to, but stand in the queue. Which is very long. In front of me, a girl I recognise from school is kissing her college boyfriend.

Hey guys, thanks for showing me your tonsils. Impressive size, now please put them where they should be. In your respective mouths. When did I turn into Toph?

I have only known the girl a few hours, and I am already beginning to develop a sixth sense of sarcasm. I mean, I live with my highly sarcastic brother, and I haven't developed this sense at all. That girl is actually my hero.

I have always wanted to be sarcastic. I even asked Sokka to teach me, and he laughed in my face! Do you know what he said to me?

"You can't learn the trade, you must be the trade."

Then, it was my turn to laugh in his face.

But I am supposed to be the responsible one, and Sokka is expected to act like a doofus, moron, Neanderthal, so I got blamed. I am still not sure why.

It seems life can go two ways. You can act like a bitch, and get away. Or, you can be the good, innocent one, and get blamed the minute a curse leaves your lips.

Dear god, when did I begin to speak like my mom. Well, the way she used to speak. She is silenced now. My dad thinks that I speak like her, so I have a connection to her, that can't be destroyed. Of course, she didn't curse, while saying that statement. But that is the major difference between her and I.

After paying for the cappucino, which Toph made me pay for, may I add, I slowly walk back to the table. I want to know what they are talking about. I am trying to sneak up on them, and listen to their conversation. Sly, I know, but they have really piqued my interest. And when my interest is piqued, it can't be diminished. Until I find out, what it is I wanted to know, that is.

I can't hear a word that they are saying. Toph is going to be the death of me. She knows that I am here, so she isn't going to divulge any information. Toph changes tact completely, and shouts out my name.

"Katara, what a joy to see you. Now I can die happily, knowing that you were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation."

Before I can say anything in retort, she immediately begins talking to Zuko.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?"

All of a sudden, I feel the need to suppress a bout of laughter that I feel rumbling up all the way up my oesophagus. Or could that just be my acid reflux, I suppose.

Oh no, we are soon going to find out what it is.

The cafe fills with the sound of my laughter. Oh thank god, a much more pleasant noise.

Toph looks at me, with half amusement, half impatience.

"Okay, we all know that I am hilarious, but next time, try to keep it in your pants, okay?"

She has the driest sense of humour I know, and I love it. It is hilarious.

I decide to grab the bull by the horns, and just come out with my question.

So, what were you two, talking about? You looked pretty cosy."

I notice their glance.

"Aw, is little Katara jealous?"

I should feel angry. But unbelievably, I begin to laugh again. What is the matter with me today?

"I am not joking, Katara."

She is totally joking. I can see the suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Katara, you recognise Zuko, don't you?"

I pretend to think about this.

"Well, of course. We have had five classes with each other today. It would be kind of weird, if we didn't."

Toph rolls her eyes. Uh-uh, she is losing her patience. I can already tell that this is not a good place to be with Toph.

"I mean, before today. And don't lie to me, because I know you both have been having dreams about each other."

Okay, is it just me, or does that sound particularly dodgy?

Zuko and I look at each other. Wait, why is Zuko all red. And why are his legs crossed. I think I have an idea, but I don't want to vocalise it. Moving on, how come Toph knows so much about us?

"Guys, you may have noticed. But you are not from this world."

Hang on, I haven't noticed this. Is Toph insane? Probably, now that I think about it. It would explain so much!

"I don't believe you."

Well, would you? It doesn't seem realistic. At all. I am pretty sure that this is just a scheme that Toph conjured up.

**I am sorry, that this chapter is so short, but I hope that you won't hold this against me.I love to hear your opinions. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest. I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! Also, please remember to answer my poll. I would really appreciate it :D I am sorry, if you think Toph is acting strange. Hopefully, she isn't! Please tell me, if you think she is acting peculiar!**


	12. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Thanks to TheSage96, AngelBornOfHell, Ebony Scarlett, Aipom4, unusualdreamer18, WordsHaveMeaning, Amber Annabeth Blue, WildCitrusSunflower, Tterit, Sun Kissed and Odin, GreenPhoenix3, bookaddict1022, Redshoes07, Blue Cinder, ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire, and Blackwidow927 for the reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV :)**

"Okay, sit down young ones. You have a lot to learn, my kumquats, my grasshoppers, my apprentices. And I am the only one, who has the knowledge that you are seeking! I have a very, very, very long story to tell you. You better get comfortable. I am warning you, if you interrupt me, I will go all Kung Fu Panda on your ass."

Alright we get it, there are a lot of verys involved, just as long as there is none of the boat kind, pardon the pun. Then, everything will be all good in the hood. Toph clearly likes to assert her authority. I bet she doesn't even know kung fu. I mean, she is blind after all. Where would she have had the opportunity to learn it? And now I feel mean, for doubting her, just because she is blind. She made it very clear earlier on, that she doesn't want people to pity her. And who could blame her; I have a scar covering half my face. And that is only an external problem, and whispers follow me all the time, when people see the enormous blemish. Toph seems really….independent.

Well, I suppose if I were blind, I wouldn't like people pitying me and falling over themselves trying to help me. And that would get old very bad. I couldn't imagine it. I would hate it. For a fleeting moment, I feel a twinge of pity for Toph.

When I was seven, I was 'trapped' in a storage compartment of a very large ship, hence the use of the pun ferry and very, and to this day, I remember the evil grin plastered across Azula's face. When my mom asked, how I got trapped, Azula just batted her eyelids, like she was three again, and told the biggest whopper of a lie ever, which for Azula was a new record. She somehow managed to weasel her way out of every in-coming problem, claiming that it was my fault, before she even learns of it. It being whatever dastardly scheme she has conjured up this time. And this is usually a bad sign for me, considering as many of them involve me.

"Oh, Zuzu, you know how clumsy he is. The door was open, and he fell down the stairwell. Even though, the janitor heard him screaming, he just looked at him and smirked. He locked the door, aware that Zuko was there and said that he would be back later, to throw him over the edge of the ship, at midnight for the annual ritual. And Zuzu was crying and crying like a big baby."

As you can see, Azula was always a psycho child. Obviously, my mom didn't believe her, but my dad did. Of course, he would side with the demon. I would be surprised, if he didn't.

And my dad screwed his face up, and glanced at me, an ugly expression on his face.

"You are pathetic. I loathe calling you my son. You are a worthless piece of crap."

And then he spat on me. It is enough to make me laugh now, because I was only seven and no more in control of my emotions than a newly-born puppy. I was a highly emotional child, because of my dad who was the biggest pain in my ass, and my sister who was his accomplice.

So, if Toph is looking for the number of the local mental institution, I am qualified to help her. You nearly have to pass an exam in Lunatics 101 to live with those wreck-heads. And if such an exam existed, I would pass it a hundred times over. Toph, you don't need to help me with my mental health or others, love. However, I can't say the same for you. I used to live with two lunatics, remember? The one and only Azula, and the very insane Ozai, whom I call dad. I should be used to crazy antics, and it worries me that I am not.

This story of hers is very hard to believe. I mean, would you? And she hasn't even begun to tell us this whole implausible story.

"Toph, do you need a cold compress or something? I don't mean to offend you, but you kind of sound insane. Or do you need to lie down?"

"True geniuses like me are often told that. Think of me as the Leo da Vinci of our time."

Why is she abbreviating Leonardo da Vinci's name? It sounds like she is long-term best friends with him. And then I understand the true extent of her sarcasm. She has a gift, she really does. She isn't being serious at all. She is such a laidback character. I can imagine that she must be popular, in the most natural way. You know the type of person, who can make even the stoniest of people laugh? It must be great.

I would love to make people laugh, and not feel awkward around new people. However, I just don't feel comfortable around people that I have just met. I am even awkward around people that I know. Sometimes, I get really angry and I guess it scares people. I prefer to be silent, so there is no chance of me scaring people. Well, people are frightened by the very sight of my scar. Do you know what it is like to walk into a room, and see people visibly cringe at the sight of your scar? You don't? Lucky you, it is a real confidence booster. Crickets. Okay, I get it, that wasn't funny or even remotely as amazingly sarcastic as Toph.

Katara is being really quiet. I haven't known her long. Only since this morning, in fact. But I just know that she can't quite believe Toph. I can empathise, because I feel the exact same way.

"So, what are your opinions on dimensions?"

What? Really, that is the question Toph asks. What does she mean?

"Well, I like to have even dimensions because it is easier to handle the metal or wood, or whatever material you are using…."

My voice trails off, as I see Toph glower at me. Evidently, that wasn't the kind of dimension that Toph had in mind. And my thoughts are confirmed by a very defiant Toph,

"Zuko, don't be stupid. Where did you get that notion? I am talking about the dimensions of the supernatural world. And I am talking about one in particular. I am talking about the dimension of the Avatar."

Yeah, there it is. The confirmation I needed for the nail in the head. If I had known it would be this easy, I would have bugged the room. And the mentalists could take her personally.

I get up off my seat, and begin to stretch. You have to remember, we have been at the café the past two hours. My muscles are cramping up. As I stretch my arms over my head, my t-shirt rides up. Katara is refusing to meet my eye. I like to keep active, and a by-product of that is to workout. I blush, at Katara's response. For once in my life, I feel attractive. I think Katara is good for me; I want to be around her, and to be with her.

"Okay, Toph. Let's go."

The look of confusion on her face is very amusing. She has obviously no idea, what is happening. The poor soul.

"We are going to bring you to the mental institution, Happy Days."

She still looks confusion. Katara, on the other hand looks like she is having a hard time containing her giggles. To tell you the truth, I am also finding it extremely difficult to not burst into peals of laughter at the ridiculous notions that are emanating from her mouth.

"I can assure you that I am perfectly sane. Possibly, I am of saner mind than the pair of you. I mean, look at you."

Toph points at Katara.

"You are acting like your mother, to replace the mother you lost."

And then she points at me.

"And you are trying to prove to your father, that you are worthy to be his son."

I should be used to Toph's creepily correct perspective by now, but somehow she manages to outdo herself over and over again.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Zuko, I know the both of you in the Avatar dimension. We are in a group called the Gaang, so named for the Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads. He is a…childish soul, to say the least. But he has the best sense of humour, next to mine, of the four nations."

"Toph, I am not saying that I believe, but I am also not saying that I don't believe you. But what are you talking about? And why do you need to tell us? If this is all true, I don't want to know about another me somewhere, that is just too creepy. But if you are in a different nation, how come you are here to tell you us all this?"

"Yeah, Toph, what you are saying isn't adding up."

Finally, Katara is speaking up. I feel a smile of relief spread across my face.

"Guys, I am blind. But I have a gift. In the Avatar dimension, this enables me to a Master earth bender. In all dimensions, it enables me to see…."

I interrupt Toph, I can't help it but I am really confused. And when I am confused, I become rude and I repeatedly interrupt people. The minute I say it, I feel guilty.

"But you are blind?"

Toph's glower is becoming increasingly familiar. It is really scary. She is even facing in my direction.

"I can see but I can't see. I will now explain, if you interrupt me again…well, I wouldn't advise it."

I gulp, and my Adam's apple bobs serving me as a reminder of Toph's threat.

"I can see with my feet to an extent, I can feel vibrations and this enables me to see, so right now Zuko, I know that you are gulping, which means you are either a) nervous, b) scared or c)you feel uncomfortable in my presence. And let's be honest, who isn't? Unless my feet are touching the ground, and I am touching someone, I can't know what they look like. Even then the details are foggy. I have been blind since birth, so I don't know what colours are, so I can't really know what you look like. When you say black, it means absolutely nothing to me. It only causes confusion."

I never thought about it like that.

"And as to why I am here. The Avatar dimension is in grave danger. I need your help."

**Wow! 107 reviews! You guys are amazing, you really are! Thank you so much!**

**Please read and review :)**

**I really appreciate all your reviews, you motivated me to continue updating. It is great to see people enjoy my fic!**

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	13. Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**Thanks to cheesecakebutternuts, Blue Cinder, methecat, natlovesyou, avatarfreak14, WildCitrusSunflower, the One that Speaks her Mind, River Wolf Girl, Ebony Scarlett, Rainproof Coyote, TheSage96, and Blackwidow927 for your reviews!**

**Did I ever tell you guys that you are amazing? I didn't? What is wrong with me?! 127 reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

I literally did not get any of that. Sure I heard everything that she said. But obviously I am completely taken aback by the utter nonsense spouting from her mouth.

Toph's shoulders lower considerably. Oh no, is she hurt? The poor thing, I didn't mean to make her feel like she is insane, even though that seems like the most likely story. I will try to believe her if it means she won't be upset. It will be a total contradiction on my principles of sensibility, but I can't always be the responsible one. For once I would like to feel like the wild, crazy one instead of the slightly uptight, motherly type. But this is who I am, and I can neither change nor want to change that part of me.

My mother dying so young in my life made me mature quite a bit. It made me really sensitive, and now I get an impulse to hug everybody, when they are upset. It is a really bad tendency especially when you nearly get a restraining order over it. I lean over to Toph and hug her. She seems so lost right now, and I just want to wrap her up in a blanket. Is that weird? I mean she seems so tough and independent. But everybody loves a good hug. Well at least I do.

"Katara?" asks Toph.

"Yes Toph. What is it?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

Okay, this is awkward. I was hoping that this wouldn't end like this. I don't need to add another restraining order to my collection. By the way I am just kidding. I don't have a restraining order, you may be glad to hear.

What to say? There is so much I can say but so little that I can say that doesn't weird.

"Well, you seemed upset and lonely. And you looked like a lost puppy."

Toph glances in my direction.

"Geez, Katara. I was just thinking. And since you still doubt me, I am going to show you the truth. And then you will realise that I was right and that you were wrong."

Toph laughs manically. Hmmm, it is pretty scary but this is the least of my worries today. After all I have just discovered that apparently 'our' world isn't the only world. Apparently there are other dimensions. I have never been one to read science fiction, so I can't say if this is 'normal', or just plain peculiar.

And after that, the details are pretty foggy. All I can remember is me waking up in a field of sunflowers in Provence, France. No, I am totally kidding.

We finish our coffees, and then we follow Toph outside through the rarely used back entrance. And it is rarely used for a reason, rumour has it that a child by the name of Arianna disappeared from town years and years ago. The day she disappeared, she was making her way to the café, and as she stepped through the entrance, she vanished. Poof. Just like that, she was never seen again. Her mother was hysterical, the rest of her children died during childbirth and her husband died of a heart attack the year before. She looked everywhere, until eventually she decided to walk in the back entrance. Onlookers claimed that she simply vanished, and from then on nobody walked through the back entrance.

Well, except for those foolish souls who wanted to see how long they could stay there for, on Halloween. And that didn't end well.

So, I feel scared to be honest. What is Toph doing? Toph seems to notice my fear, possibly because of my knees which are shaking so much, I am barely able to stand. Of course, Zuko not being from here doesn't know why this place is so significant.

"Toph, but this is where Arianna died! What are we doing here?"

Toph simply raises one eyebrow, and shakes her head very sarcastically. Honest to god, I have never seen anyone who can make a head shake sarcastic, and I live with Sokka, meat and sarcasm guy extraordinaire, or so he likes to think. But Toph seems to make every single movement as sarcastic as possible, with the least bit of effort. It is amazing, needless to say, but also slightly intimidating. Now, I feel foolish because Toph is at least two years younger than me, and much shorter. And I am not the tallest person in the world. I barely scrape 5"2, so this really tells you a lot about Toph. She has such presence, and…. I guess you could call it charm; well that is what my mother would call it, if she were alive.

"Ah Katara! You couldn't be more wrong, my dear. This isn't the place where she died, but the place where she passed through to the Avatar dimension. Don't believe everything you hear, because most of it is ridiculous. Come on, as if that would happen. She wasn't born in our world, and she along with her mother escaped her, for reasons which wouldn't make sense to you, until we travel to the Avatar dimension. And even then, it is confusing. We won't be coming back for a while, because it takes a lot of energy to travel from one dimension to another. It requires concentration, and effort, and stamina, because we are not just travelling from one dimension to another, but also in another way we are travelling back in time. Time in the Avatar dimension passes much slower, than in our world. It is your choice, if you want to stay there. And do you know the saying, 'Everyone has a double'? Well, that is true, because there is another you somewhere, somehow and they look exactly like you, because they are basically you. Don't freak out, because it will make everything worse. The Avatar dimension is in grave danger-"

Toph pauses and interrupts herself. Her face screws up, as if she were in pain. I feel concerned for a moment, until she opens her mouth to speak once more. Well, she is well able to converse, that is basically the understatement of the millennium.

"Ugh, I hate that word 'grave', it is such a cliché. We are in grave danger this; we are in grave danger that, it wrecks my head. How about serious, or is that not protocol for the military. Agh, I annoy myself sometimes. Usually, I am a joy, so don't worry."

Toph really is an enigma. One minute, she is serious, and the next she is the total opposite, light hearted and cheerful. But she is always sarcastic, and it is beginning to grow on me.

"Anyway, so let's step through the portal!"

I feel mystified. I have a feeling that Toph is on some form of drugs, because there is no 'portal' whatsoever, anywhere. As I contemplate this latest revelation, I notice a shimmery dot on the far wall. It seems to expand and expand, until there is simply no more space for any more growth. The portal begins to spin and spin in many different directions at the exact same time. A wave of nausea hits me. I am not fond of any form of amusement ride, because I am prone to vertigo. So mix, amusement rides and vertigo, and you have got yourself an unnecessary disaster.

But before I am overcome, the spinning and twirling and whirling and every other form of movement, time seems to stop and abruptly the spinning becomes slower and slower and slower, until it has stopped completely.

It seems like this all occurred within a couple of hours, when in reality, it must have been only a couple of minutes.

I feel nervous. Toph said this will be exhausting. I am already wrecked. How can this get any worse, than the catastrophe it already is?

As I sneak a glance at Zuko, he seems the exact opposite of me. While I am possibly green with nausea, he looks like he has been surfing on the West Coast for the last couple of hours. He looks alive, and amazingly handsome. I mean, he is already gorgeous but it seems like this dimension agrees with him.

I don't want to ask Toph when this torture will end, because they both seem joyful and I don't want to be a wet weekend in an otherwise promising week, where the temperatures are high and the sun is shining brilliantly. I am not going to be a Debbie Downer, as my mom would say. There is point in whinging, because it will end eventually and whinging isn't going to help anyone. I surprise myself with how mature I seem, because sometimes I can be as childlike as anyone, until danger occurs.

I promise myself no matter what, I am not going to complain. I have no idea why Zuko looks so exhilarated, when I look like I have been dragged through a bush. The surface of the portal is highly reflective, and I see the pissed off expression on my face. Boy, do I look like a joy to be with.

Toph notices my expression and gently touches my shoulder.

"Don't worry Katara. Everybody is affected differently, and some people feel nauseous and others feel like they are having the time of their lives. The portal reflects how you feel, and if you feel sad or whatever, then you are in for a rough time, because every sad memory you have suddenly rushes back to you simultaneously and basically tosses you around. It will be over soon, and won't have to deal with it for at least a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks? I wouldn't care, if I had to stay in the Avatar dimension forever, I don't want to feel like this again."

Toph's eyes are full of pity, and suddenly I feel an abrupt pain in the pit of my stomach. Whatever is this? But as soon as I feel it, the feeling diminishes until it is only a bearable pain. How odd. Toph turns away, and I am glad because right now I am not in a mood for pity. I just want to be in my bed, curled up into a ball, listening to the wind pound against the window.

Toph knocks on the wall of the portal, and then we come to a standstill.

"Is everybody okay? That was a bumpy ride; well at least it was for Katara."

I glare at Toph. Thanks for sharing my problems with the world.

And then the strangest thing happens. One minute, I am standing somewhat precociously on my feet and the next I am flung into the air, landing on my ass. I take the opportunity to crawl into a ball on the soft, soft grass and my eyes gradually begin to close.

"Katara, get off the ground, you are in a liocheros nest. And the mom is not happy with you."

Now, that I think about it, I did feel someone breathing on me loudly but I just thought that it was Toph, playing a practical joke. She seems like the type. I better run.

And then as fast as I can, I get off my feet and run. Until I end up in a large vat of something utterly disgusting. And I am not going to go into detail, so at least you have that small celebration that you won't have to see a psychiatrist for the rest of your life, which by the way costs a small fortune. But I can't say the same for my sanity, because I am pretty sure the remainder of my sanity has left along with my pride, off to the circus with a couple of bags and a note explaining why I shouldn't step out the front door. Needless to say, I have had a bizarre first day back at school.

And also, I am pretty sure Toph and Zuko are laughing. Well, I am laughing as well, because if you can't beat them, join them.

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Please read and review! This is my longest chapter so far, and it isn't like that is saying much, but I will try to write much longer chapters in future! :D I am sorry that this chapter lacked detail. Please tell me what you thought about my fic, because honest to god, it will make my day :D**


	14. Elements

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

**Thanks to I'Mpossible12, avatarfreak14, seward907, WildCitrusSunflower, sweetpotatopumpkin, Rainproof Coyote, krixxcross, Blue Cinder, natlovesyou, River WolfGir and Blackwidow927 for your reviews.**

**Please take part in my poll.**

**This chapter is Zuko's POV :)**

So, after Katara's unfortunate mishap, laughing seems second nature now. What is it about this dimension that makes me so serene? Usually, I am perpetually angry. Hmm…I don't know what is going on, but I think that I like it.

But I mean, come on, who wouldn't laugh at someone who fell into an unknown animal's nest and then while running away lands in that animals pile of crap. Sorry about the bluntness, if it helps I have also disturbed myself with that alarming visual.

My mom always said that cursing or foul language isn't an attractive trait. It doesn't mean that I don't curse; I just try to reduce my cursing, because every time I curse, I am reminded of my mom and her disapproval.

Anyway, back to present day. Everything in this dimension is so much more vivid. The trees look like they were crafted by both Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci. They are so perfect, so symmetrical. So flawless. The trees are so green; I have to rub my eyes in wonderment to see if my sight is okay. But no, my sight is as normal as ever. It is like the trees are a symbol of perfection for this dimension, as everything radiates this certain aura of superiority. And we are talking about plants people. Plants. Not people who like to lord their power over others. We are talking about plants, which get their food via the process of photosynthesis, so basically the sun.

And now, that I have sufficiently bored myself to tears, let's move back to the topic at hand.

"Hey Toph, are those plants winking at us?"

Toph's eyes seem to want to get off and leave her face. Wow, that is a weird expression.

"Zuko, don't be ridiculous. They are not winking at me, they are winking at you."

I facepalm myself. Why? Well, that wasn't my question. I don't want to know that they are only winking at me. How curious. Winking plants. Now I can safely say that I have seen it all. Unfortunately.

"Okay, Toph, just pretend that I asked at all. Now we have a bigger problem on our hands."

At this point, Toph and I stand shoulder to shoulder, watching Katara run around like a frightened rabbit. And let me tell you it is one funny sight. I don't know what Katara is seeing, but it is basically the equivalent of a rabbit that is chasing her. As I said, this is funny. And now I feel guilty about laughing at her, but I mean come on. A rabbit.

She seemed genuinely scared when she landed in the nest, but now the novelty or the fear in her case is wearing off.

Toph is becoming extremely impatient. This doesn't surprise me, because Toph seems like the type of person who would throw boulders at another, if they are wasting time. If Toph were to wear a watch, which she wouldn't because she has no need for it, she would be tapping the watch like it is her life jacket. Great, now I feel like an insensitive jerk for bringing her lack of vision into this.

I hope that Katara stops this madness soon, because this plot needs to move on. Boring.

Oh no. That vein in Toph's forehead is throbbing again. This is not a good sign. Come on, we need to duck. Dive for cover. Toph is going to let rip.

Ah. Nothing. Not a beep. I would have thought that she would be losing it by now. What it is, I am not sure, but she would have lost it.

"Katara, what the fuck are you doing? That animal has been gone for the past half hour. And you better stop that insane running, because in the dimension I have the power to bend earth. Or earth bending. So stop your madness. Can't you see what you are doing to Zuko?"

Alright, now she loses it. But wait, why is she bringing me into this?

"Toph, okay she is annoying you not me. She is amusing me. Wait, what is this earth bending you speak of?"

Talk about ADHD. Well, when you bring any kind of bending into a conversation, it becomes interesting.

"Bending. The art of manipulating an element to your will."

"Elements as in the Periodic Table? So you can bend lithium and helium and potassium?"

"Zuko, don't be stupid. Not those kind of elements. I am talking about the elements."

"Toph, it is always lovely conversing with you. And gee, thanks for clarifying that. Please tell me what 'the' elements are."

"Do I have to? I am so tired and I just don't want to. I need to pick my toes. They are lots of dirt in between my toes."

"Yes, that would answer my question which you have completely ignored. Toph, thanks for that visual. Really, I owe you my life."

"The elements are fire, water, earth and air. Now you can be a dimwit. You can't act like that around the others, or else they will know something is up. And you are most welcome, my son. You are most welcome. No need to thank me."

Methinks somebody is getting a little too big for their britches. But as usual, Toph manages to keep her amazing sense of humour intact while she is steaming like a kettle.

I swear to god, that if Katara doesn't stop, Toph is going to do something she will regret, I am sure. Or maybe she won't. Maybe she will revel in her extremely bad choices like a villain. Hopefully not, because Toph as a villain… It is a scary thought!

I sneak over to Katara. Even though, it isn't actually sneaking when Toph can see everything I am doing. But I don't want Katara to die because of Toph's bad temper.

What to do? What to do? Katara is running around like a headless chicken, which is pretty scary actually. Perhaps, if I say her name or speak to her, she will stop this insanity.

"Hey Katara?"

She pauses for a moment. And I mean literally, it is like she freezes.

"Yes Zuko? What is it? Can't you see that I am busy?"

Ouch that hurt.

"Oh Zuko, I didn't mean it like that. But I am running for my life, you must understand that."

As I glance every which way, I can't figure out where Katara's problem lies. Is it psychological or is it physical? Katara is perfectly safe.

"Uh Katara. The rabbit thing is gone. It is long gone, whatever it was. And anyway, it was barely worth mentioning. Toph is really pissed off with you. You should stop running before she spears you. I see that happening, I really do."

"Okay, I really was just running around for something to do. And to annoy Toph."

It seems Little Miss Katara has a mischievous side. Nice, I like her style. I really do.

Is Toph praying? At least that it what it looks like. As Katara and I approach Toph again, every step is riddled with confusion. What is she doing?

"This is earthbending. I am not praying, you twats."

Wow, don't mess with Toph. She is very hostile today.

"Wait, who are you?"

**140 reviews?! Wow! You guys are amazing :D**

**Please read and review :) Thank you so much!**


	15. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I don't A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Olivia-Ivy, Sun Kissed and Odin, WildCitrusSunflower, Cellophane Soldier, , I'Mpossible12, River WolfGirl, Aipom4, Blackwidow927 and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**Please, take part in my poll.**

**This chapter has more angst than the others. I hope you still enjoy it as much :)  
This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

Wait, who is that? That was completely out of the blue, and I mean that quite literally. One minute we were all staring at the sky and pretending not to notice hostile, earth-bending Toph. Let's face it, what's worse than hostile Toph. Well, I can tell you what. A hostile Toph who can bend earth. Then the next, a figure appears in the crisp blue sky and seems to stand in the sky. But that is impossible surely. Almost as soon that thought passes through my mind, the figure flits between the clouds, eventually sitting in the path of the sun.

Clever, very clever I must say. But the voice seems to suddenly come from everywhere. Hmmm, curious.

This dimension just gets weirder and weirder unfortunately. Random voices which don't seem to be connected to a body. Weird. Freaky. Whatever adjective you have to describe weird, multiply that by ten and you get the result. A bit vat of mushroom soup. Confused? So am I. Welcome to my life. I hope that we won't be here too long. You don't appreciate how good your life is, until you are gone. No I am not dead, but right now, I feel so lonely even though Zuko and Toph are standing right beside me.

Before this all occurred, I was complaining that Sokka was being a pain in my ass. Oh how I wish, he were still being a pain in my ass. At least something would be normal and every day. And most importantly, things would seem realistic.

But now I am looking for a strangely chirpy voice, which appears to be emanating from the sky. See? Life is strange! Why would someone be in the sky without the aid of a parachute or some other form of air buoyancy device?

After staring into the sun for quite a well, trying to spot the location of the voice, my vision is now quite foggy, I suppose. Hopefully, that will clear in a bit. I am intrigued now. I want to know who is speaking to us. Toph however seems perfectly content 'earth-bending'. I am sorry, but it looks like she has to go to the bathroom. After scarring myself, I desperately try to think about another image. An image which is much more attractive and Zuko may or may not be the person I am thinking about. I am just saying. It is a possibility.

After blinking rapidly for the past five minutes, my vision seems to be clearing. What a relief. However, I am not sure that Toph would appreciate my complaining because temporarily is not a hundred per cent. I am not going to go there with her. She doesn't need to be provoked to be hostile. Little known fact.

"Hi!"

Wow, that was scary. A boy of about twelve stands before us, with tattoos covering his head and presumably his body. His grey eyes are full of wisdom, or else they are just cataracts. But no. Something about him just screams maturity. Which is really weird, because he is a twelve year old boy. What kind of twelve year old boy is mature? None, that's what, they don't even really notice or like girls at this stage. Or at least that is my experience.

However much he seems like an old soul, his eyes are full of mischief. It is such a cliché, that your eyes can tell a lot about yourself, but only because it is true. Otherwise, humankind wouldn't bother exerting so much energy. We are lazy at the best of times, and busy. We wouldn't waste time by saying anything remotely related to personal appearance, if it weren't true. And it is a total contradiction to say that one can be lazy and busy, but regardless.

Anyway, I am delving too far into this. After all it doesn't really matter what I think his physical features mean in relation to his personality. Do you know what I mean? Hopefully, you do because right now I am at an utter loss for words. I have spent most of my lifetime talking and now I can't even string a simple sentence together. It is a peculiar feeling to say the least.

I think my intense staring is freaking him out, to say the least. He is shifting from one leg to another. That is the first sign of discomfort, in my book.

A layer of awkwardness descends on our little rag tag group of misfits. Should I break the silence? I think I should. I can't handle this anymore. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Oh great, now I am blushing. Again. You know today is just not working out for me. I should have guessed when I woke up this morning, that something peculiar would arise.

I wish I was in my bed. Then at least I wouldn't have to pretend to be comfortable with this situation. Minutes pass slowly, and still no one speaks.

Alright, I better open my big trap that usually I don't have a problem opening and speak. Anything.

"Uh, nice weather we are having?"

Of all the things I could say and I choose to say that. What is wrong with me? Way to go, Katara, making things even more awkward than they were already.

"Yes, it is very warm. I really want to go whale surfing, but I am not sure that would be appreciated right now."

Oh, he can speak. Isn't this amazing? And here I am thinking that I imagined the voice. Thanks for that small relief. I am not insane. I feel like I can get on with my life again. You know live life to the fullest and all that.

"My name is Toph. Can you say Toph?"

And then the funniest thing happens, since we arrived here. Besides the mommy 'animal' incident, and Toph's patronising of course.

The boy simply rolls his eyes, and stares directly at Toph.

"Don't pretend that you don't know me Toph! And you know very well that I am great at public speaking. I have to be, I am the Avatar. Why did you leave me? Everything was going so well between us."

Oh, so Toph and this boy know each other. Why didn't Toph say so? She had ample opportunity. Now that I think about it, Toph is being awfully quiet, especially for someone like her. I mean, since we have met in the cafe, she was speaking none stop.

I don't like this. Why won't Toph speak? This is scaring me! I need to stop this madness using any method possible. I need to be rational about this. Hang on, why don't I just speak? Cue major duh moment.

"So what is your name?"

It seems so obvious now to simply speak to this young boy. I mean, it isn't like anything bad will happen simply by conversing. Nothing ever bad has occurred by talking things over. In fact, it prevents wars and other such unnecessary losses of live.

The boy with the grey eyes directs his eyes on me. This is sure to be interesting.

"My name is Aang, and I am the Avatar. I welcome you to this world."

Wow, is everybody this introspective? Interesting, very interesting. This boy, I guess I should call him Aang now, shouldn't be this earnest. He is young. He should be enjoying his life.

A large, brightly coloured butterfly settles on the boy's shoulder. And suddenly he chases the butterfly around, laughing and screaming and he genuinely seems to be having a great time.

I guess that there are two sides to a story, and this is a completely different side to the serious young fellow who was gazing intently at me, just a few minutes ago.

Okay, time to speak with Zuko. Things are really becoming out of hand. Toph can be quiet? I have a sudden urge to take her temperature. Surely, something is very wrong if she isn't speaking.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Is it scaring you?"

"You mean Toph's silence? Yes, it is scaring me. it doesn't suit her. And who is this guy? One moment, he is all serious and then the next he is chasing a butterfly around. If everybody here is like Toph and Aang, I am not going to be responsible for my actions. But I want to stay here for a while. Just to escape my life for a short length of time."

"To escape your life? It couldn't be that bad!"

Zuko looks at me. That particular look has such sadness in it that my heart melts in sympathy at the very sight.

"Katara, have I told you about my life?"

"No you haven't. Tell me while those two are doing…whatever they are doing."

What are they doing? That is very strange. My eyes are bleeding at the very sight. It seems like they are running through a meadow, doing some sort of colonial dance. I am not going to elaborate, because it looks highly sexual even though they aren't touching. And they are so young!

"Well, when my mom was still alive, life was bearable enough, because I had her. You see my dad is classified as clinically insane. He is the one who gave me my scar, but since he is insane, he can't be held responsible for his actions. And he is the world's biggest ass. He threatened to put cameras in my room, before he ordered me out of the house and told me to never come back. I am pretty sure that he killed my mom."

I look at him, my emotions as clear as day written across my face. How could his dad do that? Your parents are biologically supposed to love you, no matter what. Clearly not in Zuko's case. I mean threatening to put cameras in his room. And I thought my privacy was being invaded. He gave Zuko his scar?! Feelings of anger and sadness mix together to create a deadly cocktail. I like to call this emotion sanger, and I would like to dedicate to all the assholes in the world, specifically Zuko's dad.

And then it hits me. Zuko thinks that his dad murdered his mom? I stare at Zuko, my mouth is open in sheer sadness and shock.

"I wouldn't mind all this, if my mom were still alive. She would make things better, like she always did."

Did. Isn't that a horrible word? Past tense. No longer happening. Forgotten about, except in the minds of the people who were affected.

"Zuko, when did you mother die?"

My voice is so soft at the moment, as if a rock could simply crush it without a second thought. Of course, rocks are incapable of anything. They are not human. They are simply there. A feature of the earth that manages to be so cruel, yet at such a high cost.

"I was nine. It was the summer I went to First Aid camp. When I returned, she wasn't there. I asked about my dad. He pretended he didn't hear me. But his hearing is perfect. If he wanted to hear me, he had no problem in that regard. He is such an asshole. I hate him."

Looking at Zuko, you wouldn't think that he has so many problems. He looks rich and gorgeous. You know, rich people have a certain look about them. It's like money takes all the weight off their shoulders, and they simply glow. When I first saw Zuko, that's what he looked like to me. As if he was glowing. That was the moment I realised he was someone special.

But we all have problems and I was stupid to think otherwise. I place my hand on Zuko's shoulder. He turns to look at me in shock. From my position, I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. My heart swells in sympathy. I always thought that a guy who can cry in front of you is very secure indeed. And with that, I hug him, ignoring the sudden increase in my pulse, because Zuko is brave to tell me this story. And maybe one day, I will be brave enough to tell my story.

**154 reviews! Wow! Thank you so much! I hope you all had a Happy Easter :)**

**Please read and review. :)**

**As usual, all my reviewers, you are amazing! :D**

**I updated most of the previous chapters. I hope that they are up to par now. :)**


	16. ROFL

**Discalimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks so much to Rainproof Coyote, Redshoes07, Coffeelover222, abbydepp, Plotbunny Chariot, obsessed23, krixxcross, KDior, River WolfGirl, Blackwidow927 and I'Mpossible12 for your reviews! You are amazing!**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV. Also, I know that I promised longer chapters but this will the be the last short one, I promise!**

**This chapter sees a return to a more humourous setting. Please take part in my poll. It would be much appreciated.**

Wow. I can't believe that I told Katara so much about my life. Usually, I am cautious around strangers and I have only known Katara for not even a day and already I told you practically my life story.

I feel like I can trust her. She seems so sweet and innocent, but with a seemingly inner flame that powers her through life. I am not going to pretend like I know everything about her. That would be lying. And I am not a liar. As flawed as I may be, I am most certainly not a liar. I am the exact opposite. I can be brutally honest at times. Well, we all have our faults and it just so happens that my brutal honesty has cost me quite a few friendships. Well that and my wacko family. They are known to scare people away with their crazy antics, most notably my dad and my sister. They are both scary in their own right. They should feel proud.

But I want to get to know everything about her. I want to know what makes her tick. I want to know what gives her unique qualities.

And it seems like we will be in this dimension for quite a while, so we will have plenty of opportunities to get to know each other. Especially with Melon Lord and Sifu High over there.

They are getting on a bit too well. I mean, seriously what are they doing? That seems inappropriate. Anyway, I wouldn't frighten you because frankly I am not sure you can handle it. I can barely handle and I have seen a lot of bizarre things in my time.

Ah, they are entangling themselves from each other. Great, my sight. It is back and better than ever. It seems like their 'shenanigans' had a placebo effect. Something was probably in my eye, very convenient in my time of distress. At least it allowed me to see the bare minimum of their activities.

Just so you know, they weren't doing anything dirty. It was simply the manner in which they were gazing and dancing with one another, in some form of other dimensional dance. Or I would call it voo doo, whichever you prefer.

Oh no! They are walking towards us. How am I supposed to act natural? Should I sing The Star Spangled Banner? Aang won't get the reference quite obviously, but Toph would probably notice me acting out of the ordinary. Wait, I have it. I am going to converse with Katara.

"So Katara, are you finding the soup?"

I can't believe that I just said that. What does that have to do with anything? Absolutely nothing that's what!

Katara looks extremely confused. Well, would you blame her? I am acting like a total idiot around her. I always act like an idiot around pretty girls and Katara is really pretty, so it would make sense to act totally idiotic around her as a result.

Please Katara! Just take the bait! They can't know that I was watching them! Thankfully, Katara's facial expression changes from one of utter confusion to one of comprehension.

"Oh yes! I thought that it was very enjoyable!"

As Katara continues to speak about the mystical wonders of this imaginary soup (and by the way, I think that she overdid a small bit), Toph and Aang begin their descent into Non Couples Topia (yet).

"Oh Katara, quit your blabber mouthing. No one cares or believes your story. It is obviously a decoy."

And then, as if to prove her point, Toph sniffs the air and a sinister smile creeps across her face.

Katara's mouth opens in shock. Do you know how I said that I am brutally honest? Well compared to Toph, I am her apprentice and she is my master. I am shocked as well. How does she know everything? Well, she doesn't know everything but she knows about everything that is important in her eyes.

We need to save face. We must protest to save our pride.

"Toph, where do you get these crazy ideas? You are a wild one, you are. We are most certainly not plotting an evil plan that will end human civilisation as we know it."

Now that I think about it, this isn't my best moment. In the space of two minutes, I have managed to completely obliterate every trace of my pride, even though I set out to restore it in the beginning. It looks like I have ultimately failed in my mission. Damn that!

Even as I say these words, I know what Toph will do in response. She is going to laugh so much that she ends up rolling around on the ground like an animal with tears streaming down her face.

But instead she surprises me. She places her hand on my shoulder and gently shakes her head, whether in sadness, amusement or disbelief, I am not a hundred per cent sure.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko! Enough with the bullshit."

And then she begins to laugh so much that my vision is inevitable. See? I told you that she would do that!

"Okay, is she going to stop any time soon? I am only asking because we have a tight schedule and all. We really need your help!"

Wait, Aang needs our help? I thought that it was the other around. I guess that I was living under a false allusion, because it is easier that way. That is something Toph would say and then she would end her diagnosis with a sarcastic remark.

**Please read and review!**

**Your reviews make me smile and dance simultaneously! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads Mysteries. You have been simply amazing! Bear with me, the next chapter will be much better.**


	17. Living vs Existing

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to tesha198, I'Mpossible12, WildCitrusSunflower, abbydepp, Aipom4, KDior, River WolfGirl, Plotbunny Chariot, Redshoes07 and Blackwidow927 for your reviews. :D**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV. Also, please read and review my new Zutara fic Love, Promises and So Many Other Things :)**

For the first time in the short period I have known him, Aang seems to be a complete and utter loss for words. He continues to shift his weight from one leg to another. Clearly, he is uncomfortable. If only he would tell us what is wrong, so then we can help him.

I flash him an easy grin to settle his nerves and I gently pat the soft ground beside me. It seems to help and he gradually sits down beside me. I don't know what happened. Was it something I said? I can't remember, but I am pretty sure that I didn't say anything offensive.

Only a few minutes ago, he was so happy, flirting and laughing with Toph. It isn't hard to see that they really like each other. He was so animated and now it is scary to see him so…empty. He seems like a ghost of his former self.

My heart aches for him. I wish he would just tell us what's wrong. I want him to frolick in the meadows again. With Toph. They are such a cute couple.

"Okay, guys I need to say something. The reason why you are here, the reason why Toph brought you here is…. How do I say this? The Fire Lord, he is basically the king. He is the king of the Fire Nation, hence the name Fire Lord. He is kind of crazy to say the least. He is trying to take over the world. And it is really dangerous now, but we need your help. We wouldn't have brought you here if we didn't really need your help.

"Hmmm, he sounds like my dad. Does he happen to have a daughter? If he does, it is like a Crazy Dad and Azula party."

"Zuko, actually he does have a daughter. And she is known all around the nations as a sadistic witch and every other word used to mean cruel in the dictionary and more. He has a son as well, you may be curious to know. The Fire Lord's name is Izao, the exact opposite of your dad's name Zuko, or so Toph tells me. You will probably find that a lot of things are extremely different here, compared to your world. And I am the Avatar; so it is my job to know about your world and to tell you about my world, which is now yours. There is this plot against the world; the Fire Nation, especially the Fire Lord is plotting to end civilisation as we know it. I don't know why and to be honest, I am not going to question his motives. He is insane and he can't be trusted. I have heard so many stories about him; all of which involve torture and death. To stop this; to stop them, something must be done. Let me explain to you about the elements, before I continue. At the beginning of time, when the world was just forming, legend has it that Agni, Oma, Shu, Li, Tui and Li intervened when only animals roamed the world. They gave the animals various elements in which they could bend. But there was a catch. Judging on your geographical position, you would inherit the element of that nation. The elements are fire, earth, water and air. The power to bend earth was given to the badgermoles. The power to bend water was given to the seal-tigers. The power to bend fire was given to the fire-monkeys; vicious animals them. The power to bend air was given to both the air bisons and air lemurs. Eventually, as time went on and humans appeared, these powers were transferred to humans, the animals still had the power to bend the elements; but people couldn't care less, to be quite frank. But Izao's plot seems to run to the very core of our existence, if his plan is what I fear, and then we are in a lot of trouble."

Wow! That is a lot of information to digest, but now I feel enlightened as to why we are here. And I'm beginning to realise how dangerous this could be. And I like it. I am not one for danger. All my life, I was the safe one. I would stray on the side of caution. I wouldn't take risks. But now I have that opportunity, and goddamnit, I am not letting it slip through my fingers. For once, I am not going to be Ms Goody Two Shoes. Maybe I will learn something. Maybe I won't. The point is life is about living, and up to now I haven't really been living; merely existing, which sounds the same, but in reality they are completely different. And with Zuko by my side; someone I have only known for a possible 24 hours, is the best place to begin life again figuratively speaking. Whatever is wrong, we will try our best to help Aang and everybody in this dimension.

**Please read and review. Thanks to everybody who reads, reviews, favourites etc this fic and my other fics as well. I'm so sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I had writer's block :( I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I can assure you that the Fire Nation plot will be unveiled in the next chapter ;) And it will be much longer. :D**


	18. Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Geekazoid13, abbydepp, PlotbunnyChariot, Rainproof Coyote, and River WolfGirl for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV and I am sorry that it is such a disappointment.**

"Okay, you all need to be quiet. The trees have ears."

I have to roll my eyes at Aang's exaggeration. The trees can't actually have ears. Although, that does look pretty ear like, I muse as I gaze at the many trees surrounding us. The trees are pretty dense, and they surround a meadow, in which we are sitting.

"The lot is rumoured to be…. Izao is experimenting on the bending animals. He is apparently trying to remove their powers through any means necessary. And without them, our powers will eventually become extinct because our powers originate from the animals. When the gods gave the animals the power to bend the different elements, they weren't doing it just for the laughs and giggles. Our power derives from partly the animals and different features of the individual elements. The sun for the firebenders. The ground for the earthbenders. The moon for the waterbenders. And the air for the airbenders. If you destroy these creatures, eventually you will cause the diminish of our society. And don't think that you two are not involved in this. You both have the power to bend elements in my world. That means that you will be affected if we can't stop this cruel act. If you can't stop him, the barrier to the other dimensions will be closed and Toph will die. She is the Oracle between worlds. I am the Avatar. You may think that they are the same thing, but no you couldn't be more wrong. The Avatar and the Oracle are meant to be together. It goes hand in hand. They are meant to love each other irrevocably. And we do."

At this, Aang interrupts himself to squeeze Toph's hand gently. As he gazes into her unseeing eyes, I can really see that he loves her deeply. That much is obvious. Everything about them signifies their love. They are young, but I can imagine them as two eight year olds, still very much in love with one another, gazing into each other's eyes, blissfully unaware of the world around them, sitting in their rocking chairs on the veranda.

After a while, it gets really awkward because Aang is staring into her eyes and Toph is touching Aang's cheek. She begins to lean towards him. Oh dear lord, please spare me gooey love time. Katara is looking pretty sickly now as well. I am not trying to be cute. I mean, they make a really good couple; it is just because they are so open about their love for one another when Aang was trying to tell us about the Fire Nation plot. I look at Katara and she blushes a deep magenta colour. I know what she feels like, because I feel the exact same right now.

"Umm...Aang, you were talking about the mutilation of the bending animals?"

At Katara's words, Toph and Aang jump apart from each other. This is pretty ridiculous, if you ask me. The damage is done. We already need to get therapy.

Aang scratches his head and his cheek flush red. Oh, it seems like he has forgotten his train of thought. Toph smirks to herself. I don't know what she is planning, and I think that for the good of my sanity, it would be far better for me to blissfully innocent of any plot she has on her mind. Knowing Toph, and I like to think that I do know her now, it could be anything ranging from mass destruction to pulling a prank on any poor, innocent passer-by. It isn't like anybody will be passing us by in the forest, so it is mass destruction, which I am firmly against. I have seen enough mass destruction to last me until my dying days, thank you very much.

Although, I am quite excited to stop this nutcase, who reminds me of my mentally unstable dad. At least I would be doing something good for humanity; one of my dad is enough. If there were a clone of my dad, which I don't doubt because he is disgustingly wealthy, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had a clone. But if he had clone, I would tell humanity to stop what they are doing and run for their lives. I know what he is like. He is relentless, and he won't stop for anybody.

Before I was born, apparently my dad loved my mom. He would dote over her, and would do whatever she wanted. This was before he became the money hungry, psychopath he is today. And he would act like Aang is acting right now. At least, according to my Uncle.

"Oh right. Sorry. I got distracted."

"We noticed, Aang."

"I'm sorry Zuko that you had to see that..."

To be honest, I don't really mind. It is just because he was discussing something important and abruptly he stops and does something completely different.

"Oh, Aang, it's okay. But please finish your story. And then you can have lovey-dovey time."

I can't help but smile at the couple in front of me. They are just so chilled out, with Toph lounging on Aang's shoulder and picking her feet with one hand.

"Anyway, as I said, you have the power to bend a certain element each of you. But we don't know what that element is. But at a guess, I would say that Katara is a waterbender and that Zuko is a firebender. Every bender has distinctive traits, for instance firebenders tend to be really pale and have black hair usually. Also, they tend to be quite hot, pardon the pun. They have a higher than average body temperature. Toph, go on and touch Zuko's arms there."

Toph leans over and gently touches my bicep. And she won't let go.

"Um, Toph, you are making me feel uncomfortable. Could you please let go?"

With a sigh, she eventually lets go. That was quite the boost to my self-esteem.

"Yeah, he is a firebender alright. He is hot."

That sounds pretty perverted, but it was a boost to my self-esteem nonetheless.

"ATTACK!"

**Please read and review :)**


	19. Welcome Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot, Geekazoid13, Redshoes07, River WolfGirl, Blackwidow927, Rainproof Coyote, Hanna Cabrodi, WildCitrusSunflower, abbydepp, Perfect Disasters and william and jack and jake for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

And a giant…thing pops out of the bushes with Sokka in tow. At least the boy looks like Sokka in every way. His eyes are the exact same colour; oceanic blues the same colour as mine, his hair is the same except his hair is styled in a rather peculiar fashion, and his skin tone is the exact same. However, this boy is wearing a heavy blue jacket designed to keep out the cold. Clearly, he lives in place where it is extremely cold, basically all the time. And the 'thing' he is on top of is clearly an animal of some sort. All I can tell you about this 'animal' is that he/she/it is extremely big and furry. I swear to god you could probably get lost in this animal's fur.

"Umm… Aang, what is that thing?"

Aang looks startled. I wouldn't blame him really. That thing can startle anyone.

"Oh, there is no need to be mean Katara. Okay, Sokka may not be the most… advanced of creatures, but he is your brother."

"Actually, Aang I was talking about the thing Sokka is on."

And then I realised what Aang said. So this is Sokka. Maybe in this world, I can talk to Sokka and when I return to our dimension, I will be better able to cope with Sokka. Maybe I will learn what makes Sokka tick, because in the last few years I have gotten extremely out of tune when it comes to Sokka's ticking. Sokka probably isn't in tune anyway; he is quite the oddball.

Nevertheless, if I get to know Sokka in this dimension, perhaps I will be better equipped to deal with Sokka in my world. He is like a stranger to me nowadays. We rarely talk and when we do talk, it escalates into an argument which is never a good thing.

Aang turns to the large, fluffy 'animal' and bellows.

"Sokka! Get down here!"

The boy, apparently my brother looks down at us, a chunk of meat in one hand.

"Alright, alright. Cool your beans Aang. I thought you were a pacifist and with that attitude, you're not going to prove to a sloth mouse that you are the Avatar. And sloth mice are notoriously dim and obviously slow moving, so that will be an extremely bad sign."

The boy rambles on for a while more. Yeah, that is definitely Sokka. He loves the sound of his own voice. Apparently, Aang thinks so as well, because he doesn't look impressed.

"Sokka, please spare us the lesson in zoology. Come down here pronto."

The sound of Sokka jumping and failing to land properly is almost inevitable. I have to laugh. Hobbling towards us, I can see the distinct features of my brother. As he hobbles closer and closer to us, I can his large blue eyes widen more and more. What's wrong?

Suddenly, Sokka comes to a standstill and he gapes open-mouthed at me.

"Oh, one thing I forgot to tell you Katara, in this world you were kidnapped by the Fire Nation along with your mother. Sokka doesn't know if you are still alive or not in this dimension. The odds are not good. And if you are still alive in the bending form, there is every chance you could be a concubine by now, serving the Fire Nation in more way than one."

Oh, it all makes sense now. No wonder Sokka is staring at me in such a bizarre manner. I would be like that as well, if Sokka was to be taken away from me. This is kind of creeping me out now. It's like someone got a remote and froze Sokka to the spot. And then as if that same remote was pressed in fast forward this time, he rushes towards me and throws his arm around me.

"I have missed you so much Katara. And I know that you aren't the same Katara, that this is all due to Aang's creepy wizard moves, but I don't care. You must be similar to Katara; you are the same person after all."

I haven't gotten along with Sokka for the longest time, so this is a welcome relief.

In this world, popularity hasn't increased the size of Sokka's head ten-fold. In this dimension, anything is possible.

Zuko is looking a bit more than uncomfortable. The poor guy. My heart melts at the sight.

**WOW! 206 REVIEWS! I never thought that I would see the day, when I would have over two hundred reviews. It just goes to show that all you readers are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but to celebrate the two hundred threshold, I am going to update two chapters today, and the second one will be much longer :D**


	20. Extremely Attractive

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to PlotbunnyChariot, Rainproof Coyote, River WolfGirl and abbydepp for your reviews.**

**Please read and review my new Zutara song fic Love, Promises and So Many Other Things.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV**

Katara and her brother really do look remarkably similar, even for siblings. And yes, I did see Sokka this morning in the school parking lot, but that was merely a glance as I was preoccupied with a choking girl, whom I am now on familiar terms with. I am sure that he is a nice guy and all, beneath the ego and Katara seems to think so as well. It is a pity. If Sokka wasn't an ass, I would like to be friends with him. I guess that I can try to be friends with him in this world. It would be a start alright.

I look on as Katara and Sokka hug and begin chattering in excitement. For a moment, my heart sinks. Who am I kidding? Why would they want to be friends with such a killjoy? But then Katara turns her head 360 like an owl, which to be frank was quite peculiar and smiles at me, lifting her hand to beckon me over to the small group. And immediately, my smile returns along with my confidence. Katara actually seems to like my company, so I am not going to question it, I am not going to over analyse it, and I am just going with the flow, something which is quite new to me.

Walking towards me, I begin to realise that I can't spent my life thinking about every little aspect of life. Life doesn't work that way. Life is like a game of cards. Sometimes, you get dealt a bad deck and you just have to deal with it. Work with what you have. Only then can you be truly happy. And with that, I shake off all my thoughts metamorphically, like a dog shaking the water out of its fur.

"Hey Katara, care to introduce your brother?"

Sokka appears to be looking at his meat stick in great detail. What is his deal? In my opinion, if you have seen one meat stick, you have seen them all. And I have just realised how that sounds, so I am going to duct tape my mouth shut in case any of these weird comments happen to pop out by accident.

Katara smiles, and for a moment it is like the earth has stopped moving. And that sounds cliché as hell. But what can I say? It is true. To me, it feels like the earth has stopped revolving, because I really like Katara. I have only known her a day, but that isn't going to stop me.

"Sokka, this is my friend Zuko."

At this present moment in time, Sokka seems much more engrossed by his meat stick and I can tell you something for certain. Katara doesn't look impressed.

"Sokka, listen to me when I talk to you."

Katara is beginning to sound really, really pissed off. I wouldn't blame her. I am becoming pissed off as well, and he isn't even my brother. He continues to look at his interesting meat stick.

"SOKKA!" Katara bellows.

And this time, Sokka snaps to attention like a soldier at military camp.

"Yes sir."

Sokka puffs his chest out like he is on steroids and brings his fingers towards his head in salute. Boy, I really don't know what to say. If he didn't want to get the fright of his life, he should have listened. That was loud, needless to say.

Katara is stony faced. Oh, I think that it is best not to mess with her right now. Sokka is a foolish man if he thinks he can win this argument.

Sokka quickly changes his demeanour. Even he is not foolish enough to mess with a girl, who is extremely pissed off.

"Yes Katara? You were calling me?"

Slowly but surely, Katara's sunny smile returns. I quickly breathe a sigh of relief before she fixes her gaze on me again.

"Sokka, this is Zuko."

Sokka's expression quickly changes from one of dopey happiness to one of envy or something similar. What is his deal?

"Katara, I forbid you from going out with this boy. First of all, he is too attractive and attractive guys are always assholes. I should know, I am extremely attractive."

What? Nobody has ever said to me that I am too attractive. Quite the opposite in fact. And this guy is really confident. I swear to god that when he said he was extremely attractive, he brushes a hand though his hair. This guy is a character alright.

Katara's expression turns sour. Uh oh, dive for cover.

"Sokka, you cannot tell me who I can and cannot date. That is not up to you!"

Then, Katara seems to realise what she said.

"Uh, I mean Zuko and I aren't going out."

And then she blushes bright red, the exact same colour as my face. This is embarrassing alright.

"Oh, so you like each other?"

Sokka sounds very proud of himself for guessing correctly. Come on, it is not like it difficult or anything, we are blushing so much we could probably be seen from space.

Toph and Aang smirk in unison. Wow, that is creepy.

"Okay guys, just stop it, okay? We don't bother you when you like someone."

And all eyes turn to me. I guess that I just admitted that I like Katara. But I don't care. I like her and I am not going to keep silent and suffer unending embarrassment. I have had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"You're right. It was childish of you. We are sorry," Aang tells us.

Which makes sense, because in a lot of ways, he is more mature because he is so wise for such a young age but he is also very immature what with his dancing in the meadow and what not. But who cares? That's the way Aang acts. That is him being himself and we wouldn't want anything other than that.

I look curiously around the clearing. It is becoming progressively darker and darker. Soon, we won't be able to see in front of our noses.

"Hey guys, I think we better find some shelter for the night."

"Good idea, Zuko."

Oh Aang is such a content person. In those words, he managed to redefine the word happy. If you were to look the word happy up, you would probably see a picture of Aang beside it.

"Suki!" Sokka hollers.

Oh, don't tell me. Suki is Sokka's girlfriend. I can't wait to see how this ends.

**Please read and review.**

**I know that I promised a longer chapter but technically this is a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**


	21. Suffering Succotash

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to William and jack and jake, WildCitrusSunflower, River WolfGirl, Rainproof Coyote**** and Plotbunny Chariot for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

And Suki simply hops into the clearing like a rabbit on a spring evening's day, merrily skipping as if there is nothing to do and have all day to do it. And yes, I did just paraphrase To Kill a Mockingbird. I know; I am just that cool and incredibly modest as well.

Suki looks so completely different. She looks nothing like the girl I despise and the girl who used to be my best friend. Truthfully, she looks a lot more like my best friend than the girl I am supposed to hate because it is like a rule that every girl is supposed to hate their childhood best friends. And when I say childhood best friends, I mean childhood best friends. I am talking about the kind of friends whom meet on the first day of kindergarten and play in the sandpit together. And then they inevitably go their separate ways. But I am being cynical. Not all childhood friendships are doomed to last longer than the cut-off date.

In my dimension, Suki had altered her appearance drastically. Her brown hair was lovely; all long and flowing. But then she felt that wasn't enough, so she joined in on the ombre wagon and never looked back. But in this dimension, Suki's hair is short; very short, much shorter than I could ever imagine. And she is wearing some kind of war paint on her face. Interesting, very interesting. Another thing that I find rather strange is that Suki looks ecstatic. She is being herself and she doesn't seem the least bit concerned with other people's perceptions. I mean if she were concerned about other people's perceptions would she be skipping merrily around a clearing like a child who has had a bit too much sugar? She appears so supremely confident in herself.

I smile a secret smile. I wasn't sure that I would like this Suki, but now that I have seen her and bear in mind that I still haven't spoken to her. I think that I am going to like this Suki a lot. I think that everyone will like this Suki. My first impression of this other worldly Suki is far greater than the Suki of the Bitchy Princesses clan, whom spend their daddies money like it is going out of fashion as quickly as clogs and whom think it is comical to cheat on their loyal boyfriends.

"Sokka! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere! You should see what is going on! It is insane! I can't believe it! They are having a serious water fight, I haven't had so much fun in ages," Suki says in a very excitable tone.

Well, Suki sounds very pleasant. She doesn't have that snide undertone to her voice, the one I detest with every fibre of my being. She sounds genuine and fun. All in all, she sounds like she could be my friend. She is my type of person. She doesn't appear to notice us, and she is speaking in a very vague fashion. I really like that style of speech. It reminds me of the fairy tales my mom told me when I was young. It was like an essential that the princesses or fairies or whatever had to be all completely chilled out; like they had no problems whatsoever, they probably didn't either and they seemed so cool to my child self. I was very much influenced by such stories when I was younger. And now I think wistfully of the many fairy tales. Suki to me seems like the perfect example of chilled out chick. And she still doesn't appear to have noticed us; according to her body language, she is completely unaware that she is in the presence of strangers. Well, I wouldn't call myself a stranger to her but hey beggars can't be choosers.

Zuko chooses this very moment to clear his throat and abruptly Suki turns her head so fast I could have sworn that I heard a crack. Ouch. I hate that. In my opinion, there is nothing worse than a crick in the neck. And her expression changes just as quickly; if not, even quicker than previously. Her eyes widen considerably and her mouth seems to be gaping. Watch out, you could fit a barracuda in there. Alright, serious time again. I can't scare the girl away before I even had a chance to re-introduce myself. That won't be the best strategy.

"Oh, hello. How rude of me. This is strange. I already know the both of you, but I don't know this version of you. For a moment there, I simply mistook you as our Katara and Zuko. And I don't know why I am speaking in such a formal manner. Sorry, I become really awkward when I am nervous and I don't know why I am nervous either, so I am at a bit of a loose end here."

She is so nice. I am really going to like befriending her. It will be like sending her a friend request on Facebook, except of course there are no computers in this dimension.

"Hey Suki. I am Zuko, but I guess you already knew that..."

As he begins speaking, his voice has that raspy quality that I am sure will be the cause of many casualties involving fainting at the very sound but I will try to maintain all composure for the sake of my dignity. After that, Zuko breaks off awkwardly and scratches his head in an endearing manner. How adorable he looked in that moment, I can't even begin to tell you how unaware that boy is of his many charms. Anyway, now I am beginning to feel awkward. I have never been one to speak hours on end about boys and I am not going to begin today, I can assure you.

"Oh, it is alright. I know how awkward this is. I wasn't even aware about the many dimensions until a couple of days ago and mostly because unless it is necessary, the Avatar and Oracle can't speak about this to anyone. Otherwise, I guess Aang and Toph would have been carted off to a mental institute a long time ago and I can't believe that they haven't. They are wild ones. Maniacs if you will."

I can't help but laugh uproariously at this statement. Never has a truer statement been uttered. I mean, they were skipping around the meadow like they were high on crystal meth, which I can assure you they weren't because I bore witness to that horrendous sight. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little but bear in mind you didn't see what I saw and you are lucky to have escaped the dreaded horror of whatever that was. But regardless, Suki's sense of humour reflects my own. Suki and I laugh for a few minutes more before the giggles gently subside to a pleasant silence. And then I realised I hadn't met the social protocol upon greeting a stranger.

"Oh, sorry. I am Katara and I love your sense of humour."

Suki smiles at me. How strange it is to see her smile at me instead of her usual up herself expression which even if I devoted my life to, I would never be truly able to replicate and I am glad for that small gift. That look makes me want to claw my eyes out with a potato masher. Not the most glamorous way to go you say. Well, I can't argue with you there.

"Oh thanks, it is difficult to break out of the cocoon when you are surrounded by comedy geniuses."

And with that, she points to Sokka who seems to be investigating a conch shell. Wonders will never cease when he begins to shake the shell violently. What is his aim?

"Yeah, I guess too much comedic geniuses definitely ruin the broth. Now let's run away before he begins to realise that there is nothing special about that conch shell. I don't want to be here when he throws a tantrum. Not the most pleasant sight in the world, I can assure you."

Suki sneaks a quick glance at her boyfriend and quickly realises that the inevitable will soon occur.

"Yeah, we pretty leave now before he spontaneously combusts."

All of a sudden, the clearing is filled with the screams of anguish and frustration.

"Suffering succotash! You blibbering idiot! Yabba yabba doo!"

Casting a sidewards glance at Suki; I shrug my shoulders in bewilderment.

"I can't believe that we mistimed the whole scenario. We really are slacking up We should really be ashamed of ourselves. Now we are stuck with the task of calming him down and buying him a cajolement gift of meat."

And with that, we are suddenly surrounded. The other members of the Gaang have arrived.

**Thank you so much! I haven't updated in ages! I hope this chapter answered a lot of questions, but hopefully you also have a lot more questions. Please read and review. :)**


	22. Sokka the Infamous

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to WildCitrusSunflower, River WolfGirl, Rainproof Coyote, william and jack and jake and I'Mpossibl12 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV. I'm so sorry that I haven't reviewed in ages! You may find that some elements of this chapter are a bit repetitive, but I only did so in order to ensure that you remember the concepts I introduced in previous chapters.**

As we all sit around the camp fire, which Sokka very proudly lit after burning his left hand, and by the way, he acted, you would swear that he has been horribly disfigured when in reality, he has a tiny scar on his thumb. See that is my brother for you. He can be a bit of a wimp. I have a much higher threshold of pain. Just the thought of me moaning and complaining when I am on my period is enough to send him over the edge. I always thought that it was a made up rumour that people turn green, but oh no my brother's face turned vermillion green and he very nearly vomited on my lap. Thank god that he managed to reach the bathroom in time otherwise we would still be hearing it.

Once, I decided that it would be amusing to ask him to go on a tampon run for me and he all but refused. But after much pleading and he received a threat of grounding from my dad, he rushed off to the drug store. My dad is just as bad as my brother and he stayed away from the entire time, watching a football match or something. Do you know the funny thing? That time, I was totally kidding. I just wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get if I pretended. And let me, I found it extremely difficult to contain my laughter as they played their parts perfectly. And they didn't even realise that they were being played. It still manages to bring tears of joy to my eyes. My mom wasn't there, but if she were I would imagine that she would be laughing along with me.

So, right now while my brother continues to complain and moan and whinge and basically every synonym that means to complain it is rather amusing for me. Or at least it was amusing the first ten times.

"Oh no, I am going to die! Help me Tui! What did I ever do to deserve this abominable pain?"

Do you see what I mean? It is rather amusing what with the young amateur theatrics society, but I can tell you that my patience quickly ran thin, as thin as the time Sokka took me ice-skating on this lake near our house. We didn't know that it was dangerous; we were only little kids after all, totally unaware of the danger. Anyway, I fell into the freezing cold water, where I soon fell unconscious. Somehow, I found myself standing on the ice. And I don't know how I managed to get out. One minute I was in the water, and the next I was standing happy as can be on top of the majestic ice. Sokka almost choked on his tongue in shock and he put my miraculous escape down to allusions and that we were hyperventilating. Now that I think about it, lots of incidents extremely similar to the one in my childhood have occurred but I just shrugged off, thinking that I was going insane.

But now I see that it might have been done to 'bending'. How is that possible? I am as clueless as you. I can only hope that I will learn more of my strange talent. But right now? Yeah, I am going to lose it and there is a possibility that I might curse. Sorry in advance.

"For fucks sake Sokka, it is a tiny mark. Stop whinging and man up."

Everyone begins to laugh and a smile appears on my face. Well, at least other people think that I am funny.

That quickly shut him up but now I feel bad, even guilty. If only he would stop pouting like a puppy that has been kicked because I didn't kick him. I didn't even touch him.

Ah, if I ignore him in a few minutes he will as ripe as rain again and judging by the dark heavy clouds above my head, the possibility of rain isn't an unlikely concept.

Aang begins to make his way over to our little group, huddled around the fire Zuko to my left and Sokka to my right, whom is still pouting like a little girl. Crikey, he is taking his sweet divine time about it as well. That's okay. We aren't waiting for your speech or anything. We are huddled around the fire on this winter's night because we feel like it.

Eventually, he arrives and I swear that I am not the only person to heave a sigh of relief. I hear Zuko breathe in my ear as clear as crystal and I am shocked. I didn't realise he was that close to me, not that I am complaining or anything. I can promise you that I am blushing; my face feels like it is on fire or like it is magma, I mean the boy is extremely attractive and I am only human. As I glance at him, I can see his pale skin betraying his embarrassment as well. But he smiles at me in a gentle way and I know that he is different; different to the other boys I know and hate, different because he doesn't try to be popular and it is refreshing and sweet. I gently kiss his red cheek. It is dark now and I didn't realise that we were being watched. When I pull back, the Gaang appear to be gawping at us and I begin to feel like a piece of meat.

"So Aang, tell us…" I ask him in earnest, eager for a change of subject.

Aang appears completely and utterly clueless; I don't really blame him, he only arrived on the scene after doing whatever he was doing. But then comprehension dawns on him. His grey eyes shine with a mixture of happiness and worldly wisdom. He has been there, done that.

"Oh that, I know exactly what you are talking about. I hear you. Well, you were kidnapped Katara in this dimension by the Fire Nation as I said. But you can bend; presumably you are a waterbender. And Zuko you're a Firebender. And I already told the both of you about the Fire Nation's plot; experimenting on animals, that is a despicable business and I just hope that Appa and Momo aren't taken because once they go, they never come back. The animals, I mean. First, we are going to train you and because you both are masters in this dimension, I think that you will catch on quick. And then, Zuko and I will train because I need to learn firebending. Right now, I am in limbo, I can't attack Izao until I know all four elements to master's level and right now I am a novice at firebending. Then, we will fly to the Fire Nation, bring down the plot; that is, attack all animal experimentation facilities. But that is as far as we have gotten, because we need a confirmation from you that you will help us and that you won't back down. We need you, Zuko and Katara, more than ever now. Will you help us?"

We look at each other in both excitement and fear, as the flames cast shadows and dance around us; it seems more than ever that our lives will completely change if we agree. But as I shrug my shoulders, I realise what do I have to lose? Life will change even in this dimension and it will eventually begin to affect Zuko and me in our home dimension.

"Yes, we will help you."

**Do you see that lonely review box? You do? How about that! Why don't you leave me a lovely review that will make me simultaneously laugh and cry in joy when I read it? :)**

**Thank you so much for being so patient with me! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it is so short. The next chapter will be longer!**

**Also, I have finally updated the chapter I deleted by mistake and to be honest, I am pretty darn pleased with it, so if you haven't read and review chapter 3 new and improved! :)**


	23. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to thebewilderedhorse, william and jack and jake, Sokka as. Wang Fire, PlotbunnyChariot, River WolfGirl, Rainproof Coyote and WildCitrusSunflower for the reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV.**

"Yay! Now, let's party."

Alright Aang thanks for rupturing my ears. I feel so much better now, thanks to your interference with my otherwise perfect hearing. It isn't like I needed to hear anything or anyone. It's such a hassle. By this stage, I hope and pray that you catch my slightly sarcastic tone. If not, I will assume that you are Sheldon with his inability to sense sarcasm or irony.

But I have to admit, Aang's enthusiasm is contagious and I can't help but dance gingerly. I am not much of a dancer; hence why I am dancing gingerly. Although my mother did make me take ballroom classes when I was a kid; the summer before she left, two weeks before my first aid camp. It was torturous! I shiver; those are some pretty bad memories. I guess that I should rephrase that. I can dance and I know I can, but I would really prefer not to. At all. Ever.

As Katara dances past me, my eyes linger longer on her than they should. And I think that Sokka notices. In any case, he is walking towards me with a determined look on his face.

"Hey buddy!" he shouts with a grin spreading rapidly across his.

Good god, if his grin gets any bigger, it's going to take over his face. I chortle at the thought of a grin taking over a face. I think that I have spent a tad too much time with Sokka. And personally I don't think that this is a bad thing. I like Sokka increasingly, the more time I spend with him. He is quite the character to be honest with you. He has a flair for comic relief; he always has a quick remark at the ready and it is quite refreshing. Growing up my father was more interested in black comedy situations; where the humour is morbid and slightly disturbing. Do you know what that was like for me to grow up with? It wasn't the easiest childhood, especially considering the equally disturbed presence of my darling sister… But hey, not everything can go your way.

Although, I have a funny feeling that Aang likes Katara. An animalistic growl rises in my throat and threatens to escape any minute. I have never known myself to be quite so territorial. Well, I guess on the other hand, I have never had any reason to be territorial. I am not quite sure that I am enamoured with this business, on the contrary I would much prefer no competition. I can be quite competitive and I don't want my affections to Katara to be turned into some sort of game; this is my sister's forte, not mine. I would much prefer to have a simple, laidback life than one filled with bitchiness, snide comments and a need to be the best. I am not insecure; I have no need to be the best at everything I do. I have a few talents and I am good at what I like. What else do I need?

Aang is glancing at Katara in a peculiar manner; every so often, he sneaks a peek and every time he does so, a crimson red blush betrays his activities…

He could at least try to be sly, but oh no, he has to be obvious about it. Not that I despise Aang for liking Katara, the exact opposite is true. I consider Aang to be a good friend. I can't exaggerate our friendship just yet. I mean, we have only just met. In my opinion, that would be quite strange and entirely unwarranted. I am not a creeper. I am not one to claim near strangers as family members.

Even though I like him, his staring is awakening my jealousy. That's not fair, I saw her first. Dear lord, I just noticed how extremely immature that sounded. I can practically feel my alabaster skin becoming increasingly darker in colour due to my blushing.

Is it just me or is this campfire inducing more sessions of embarrassment than the usual social outing?

Yeah, just what I thought. It's just me.

Anyways, I guess I better go over and actually speak to the girl of my affections. I know! Imagine speaking to the person you like. Wonders will never cease. But I don't want to look like an idiot.

Unbeknownst to myself, I somehow have managed to walk from one side of the fire to another without burning every inch of myself. I suppose I must have walked around the fire in a rare (rare for me) moment of insight. I mentally applaud myself for my ability to not turn into a love-struck teenager around Katara, although that is exactly what I am.

Promptly, Katara turns to face me. Her eyes are glittering in the fire light, maximising her already ethereal beauty. With her lips slightly parted, I suddenly can't stop thinking about how kissable her lips look in this moment. And suddenly her lips move. But I am too busy focusing on the lips, that I don't really notice the moving.

"Uh?!"

Katara sighs; long and deep, inhales and exhales before she answers me again.

"I said Zuko, how amazing is this?"

She looks mildly irritated. Well, it could be worse. I could have been gaping like a moron for the past five minutes. Oh I guess I already managed to achieve that unreachable goal.

"Oh, it's really cool. I would never have guessed in a million years that all this existed."

Katara looks extremely gratified that I finally had the decency to answer her. To be honest, I am happy as well. At least now I don't look like a gawping idiot. In that moment, Toph throws me a sideward glance and smirk. I swear it's like she can hear every word I say.

"Katara, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

I feel bold all of a sudden. Wait, am I a player? Or a playa, as Sokka would probably say!

Katara looks extremely surprised and where before a blush was not to be seen, it's now all I can see. And not in a bad way. She looks beautiful, the most pure kind of beauty.

"Of course Zuko. I would be delighted to."

Quickly, before I can change my mind, I take her hand in mine. It's like a blushing competition now. Although, I think that I am winning. With my pale skin, any abnormality shows up clear as day which is the main reason why my scar upsets me so. It is a terrible reminder of what happened in my not so distant past.

Oops. Facepalm. Is dim a trait commonly associated with love? If so, where do I tick? I have just realised that I have no idea where I am going. At all. As in I think that we might be lost. Hopefully we're not. That would be a downer.

"Hey Zuko, do you even know where we're going?"

Her eyes sparkle with delight and mischief.

"Because if so, you can ask me to help. I have been told that I am rather good at directions."

I try to laugh it off.

"Oh Katara, so funny. We're not lost."

Her eyes quickly begin to lose their previous sparkle. In one prompt move, she crosses her arms and begins tapping her foot in unison to the rapidly bulging vein on her left temple. Oops. I better tell her the truth.

"Okay, I give. We are lost. I am so sorry."

And with that, my head collapses into my lap where it would willingly stay if I had the opportunity. But oh no, Katara decides to ease my embarrassment at losing the trail.

"Don't feel so bad Zuko, it was an easy mistake. I mean, we have only just arrived here and we aren't expected to be experts."

I am not proud of what I did next.

Sinking into the mud, I scream, "We're going to die!"

"Wait, what is that light in the distance?"

I look at her in horror.

"No Katara! Don't go near the light!"

Rolling her eyes, she points in the direction of the light.

"No, I mean it. Look! I think that they have found us. We're not going to die, Zuko. Don't be a drama queen. That's Sokka's role."

Finally, I look in the direction that Katara is pointing in and I find that she is right. Sokka is holding the lantern looking as if he hadn't burned himself an hour previously, after which he screamed in agony over a mere scratch.

I wave at Sokka, expecting a cheerful wave in return. The next thing I know Sokka is assaulting me. If he doesn't remove his hand from my throat… Well, let's just say that the results won't be favourable.

"What were you doing with my sister?"

Sokka doesn't look happy. And that is an understatement. He looks pissed off to be honest. And Aang doesn't look like a happy bunny either.

"Yeah, Zuko. What were you doing with Katara?"

Oh brother. Someone is really trying to make my life hard for me. But hey, at least I got a walk out of it. That's a good thing, I guess.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in an eternity. Or at least that is what it felt like. For the purpose of this chapter and the next few chapters, Aang likes Katara. But don't worry! The Taang ship is still good and strong. I can't give away secrets, as to why ;) **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and as always read and review in that cute little lonely review box!**

**My fic Facepalm is coming to an end and I would appreciate all of you who haven't read it to check it out :)**

**All of you reviewers are amazing, as well as those of you who favourite and follow etc!**

**Also, tell me in your review if you think Zuko was OOC in this chapter.**


End file.
